The Mystery of Melissa
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Melissa is a new student. She's a troubled girl with a big secret. Will the gang be able to figure it out?
1. Chapter 1

From the moment the new girl walked in they knew she was trouble. From the leather jacket to the cocky look on her face they knew it. The class greeted as was custom for a new student. the girl payed them no mind and simply took the only empty seat. Which unfortunately was right behind Shaggy. Daphne looked over at the girl and noticed a tatto peeking out of her sleeve.

Oh yes this girl looked like trouble.

...

* * *

The girl was named Melissa as the gang later found out that they'd be Melissa's mentors. The mentor program at school paired a troubled kid with an older set of classmates. The gang had signed up wanting to help someone. Getting paired with Melissa though was unfortunate at least for Shaggy who felt uncomfortable around the girl.

"Melissa this is Fred, Daphne , Velma. Shaggy and their dog Scooby doo" Mr. Washington said.

"Hi" Melissa said toying with her earbuds.

"Melissa you'll be with this group at least once a week"

"Doing what?" Melissa asked not interested.

"Talking, hanging out"

"What if I don't want to?" Melissa asked shooting a glare in the gang's direction.

"You have to. Your mom-"

"Foster mom" Melissa cut in her voice raised slightly.

"Your _Foster_ mom and the school principle agreed it would be best"

"Forgive me for my lack of excitement" Melissa retorted.

"Look I know it's hard losing your sisters but-"

"You act like their dead. They're not they just couldn't take care of me anymore" Melissa snapped.

"Okay I've clearly overstepped my boundaries. I leave you to get acquainted"

Mr Washington left. Melissa sat down in a near by chair not wanting to be there. Pulling out a sketchbook she became much more focused on her art than the other people in the room. Daphne kept glancing in Melissa's direction and abruptly looked away when Melissa looked up. When an hour of this had gone by a woman arrived to get Melissa.

"Melissa are you ready to go?"

"Yes" Melissa answered with plainly.

Melissa quickly packed up and walked outside.

"Hello. I'm jenny Peters. As you can probably guess I'm Melissa's foster mother"

Quick polite introductions were made between the group.

"So you're Melissa's mentors? I've got to warn you she's a bit hard headed and she's really sensitive about her situation" Jenny said .

"Yeah.. we kinda figured that out" Fred said giving a nervous laugh.

" Well I hope you'll be able to help her she's in need of it"

"we'll try" Fred said.

..

* * *

When Melissa arrived "home" she went into her room dumped her school bag and ditched her jacket. Without the Jacket anyone could see that Melissa had not one but two tattoos. The first one was a string of black and red diamonds that wrapped around her right wrist while the second one was a circle of leaves around her left wrist. Melissa glanced at her wrists then quickly looked away.

Melissa's room was plain. White walls with no declarations. A bed with a plain black bed spread. No photos on her dresser or nightstand. Melissa sat down on the bed and sighed. She really wished her sisters were there.

...

* * *

The next day when Melissa walked into homeroom the teacher dropped a bombshell.

"Okay class from now on we'll be sitting in groups"

Melissa watched as the whole class got rearranged.

"Melissa you'll be sitting over here"

Melissa glared daggers at the teacher who'd put her in a group with her mentors. Melissa picked up her bag and slowly walked over to her new seat.

"Hi Melissa" Fred greeted.

"Hi" Melissa mumbled.

Melissa took her jacket off and sat down.

"It's a free day class. So catch up on your work"

So Melissa Where did you live before?" Velma asked.

"Gotham" Melissa answered as she pulled out her sketchbook.

"So I take it you like art" Daphne said glancing at Melissa.

"Yeah what gave that away the colored pencils?" Melissa snapped.

Daphne glanced over at Velma who shrugged. The gang was silent. They weren't sure how to talk to Melissa.

"So Melissa what was Gotham like?" Shaggy asked.

"Dark wonderful everything this town isn't" Melissa said looking up.

"What was school like there?"

"Better than here" Melissa answered returning to her art.

"Was it big?" Fred asked.

"Not really" Melissa mumbled wishing they'd stop asking her questions.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and Melissa couldn't leave fast enough. She walked quickly to her locker. She qpened it and shoved her books inside quickly and slammed her locker shut. The hall was clearing now. Noticing this Melissa walked torwards the door as quickly as she could and slipped out before anyone noticed.

Yes Melissa ditched.

..

* * *

Although Melissa thought she was the only one around before she left she was wrong. Shaggy had seen her leave. He knew she'd get in trouble if she was caught. So walking into the office he said:

"Umm Melissa just ditched"

"Melissa who?"

"Melissa she just started school here yesterday"

"I don't think so."

Shaggy was very fed up now but luckily the principle came in right then so Shaggy told the principle.

"May I have premisson to go find Melissa?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes"

So Shaggy left to find Melissa.

..

* * *

Melissa was walking through the alleyways and backstreets to avoid getting caught. Melissa couldn't take school any longer. She took a dep breath finally able to breath.

"So you decided to ditch?"

Melissa turned and came face to face with Shaggy.

"Yeah so?" Melissa shrugged annoyed that Shaggy was there.

"You know you'll get in trouble right?" Shaggy asked stepping closer to Melissa.

"You will too"

"No I won't I was told I could go and find you"

"Listen What I do isn't your business. You and your friends may be my mentors but that doesn't make you my boss. Because no one tells me what to do so do me a favor and get lost" Melissa said before starting to walk away.

"What about your sisters? Didn't they tell you what to do?" Shaggy asked.

The next thing Shaggy knew he was pinned to the wall by an angry Melissa.

"Don't you even go there! You have no right to talk about them! Now get lost before I beat you so bad you'll need a hospital when i'm done" Melissa threatened before releasing Shaggy and walking away.

Shaggy followed her quietly to see where she was was headed no where in particular as he soon found out. Melissa seemed more relaxed than any other time Shaggy had seen her. She stopped when they arrived at the park. She sat down on a bench and was clearly thinking about something. Shaggy wondered if he should approach her but, remembering earlier he decided against it.

He needed to get Melissa back to school but he didn't know how. He'd get beat up or she'd get caught. Neither option was good. He eventually decided he was going to confront her anyways.

"Melissa we need to go back to school"

"I thought I told you to get lost"

"We **need** to go back" Shaggy said.

Melissa stood up and walked slowly over to where Shaggy was.

"Now Melissa don't get angry" Shaggy said backing away.

Melissa walked closer until Shaggy was pinned against a tree. Melissa beat Shaggy then and there. Let's just say it's too brutal for me to describe. Shaggy's vision blurred as Melissa walked away.

...

* * *

Shaggy woke up later to find he _was_ in the hospital.

"Shaggy you're awake" Fred said looking up from the book he was reading.

"Oh my gosh what happened Shaggy?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah we found you slumped under a tree" Velma said.

"Melissa she beat me up. How long have i been out?"

"a long time" Fred answered.

"Did they find Melissa?"

"Nope they didn't find me"

Everyone looked as Melissa walked in.

"What do you have to say for your self Melissa. "

"I say he shouldn't have followed me"

"Just wait until we tell Jenny" Velma said.

"So? She doesn't scare me" Melissa snapped.

"Thanks to you Shaggy has two broken ribs, a fractured wrist and a bunch of bruises" Daphne said.

"I went easy on him I could've done a lot worse" Melissa said plainly.

"You're heartless!"

"Why thank you I try my best"

"I bet your sis-" Daphne started.

"Don't" Shaggy warned.

"I'd take his advice unless you want to join him" Melissa said coolly before leaving.

..

* * *

Melissa did get punished for her actions. She got suspended from school and grounded to her room. She really didn't care. Jenny had gone out and bought Melissa a journal to write in hoping that it would help. Melissa didn't touch it though and it gathered dust on her nightstand.

"Melissa?" Jenny said coming in.

"What? I was taking a nap" Melissa snapped sitting up.

"We're going out"

"I thought I was grounded" Melissa said rolling her eyes.

"You were but all you've done for two days is stare at the ceiling and sleep"

"Fine I'm coming"

...

* * *

"Where are we going?" Melissa asked.

"To the mall so you can get some new clothes and something to keep your mind of beating people up"Jenny replied.

"Whatever" Melissa shrugged.

They spent three hours at the mall. Melissa felt like her arms were going to fall off When Melisa finally put the bags down in her room she breathed a sigh of relief. She had gotten several band tee shirts, two black dresses, A jean jacket( which had been Jenny's idea) and a new pair of boots.

The tee shirts were mostly hex girl shirts all with various designs . Other than her clothes Melissa bought several art supplies. and a couple of things for her room. She bought a lamp, a poster a few books. Nothing really interesting

..

* * *

Shaggy was tired but he couldn't seem to fall asleep. He heard someone come in he thought it was one of his friends but when he open his eyes he found Melissa and Jenny.

"Hello Shaggy" Jenny said.

"Hi" he mumbled eyeing Melissa who was busy messing with the sleeve of her jacket.

"I've brought Melissa to apologize" Jenny said pushing Melissa forward.

"Yeah sorry" Melissa said with absolutely no emotion.

Jenny jabbed Melissa so she'd look at Shaggy but the only thing Melissa did was slap her foster mom back. Since this was getting no where Jenny grabbed Melissa so they could leave. That's when Shaggy noticed Melissa's shirt. It was a hex girl's shirt. Now he realized he had leverage.


	2. Chapter 2

When Shaggy returned to school a few weeks later everyone knew what Melissa had done. A day later Melissa returned. Unfortanaly that was the day Melissa had to be stuck in a room with the gang..

Shaggy sat down across from Melissa. The rest of the gang eyed Melissa uneasily. Melissa's jacket was zipped up conciling her shirt but Shaggy knew very well what kind of shirt it was.

"So Melissa what kind of music do you like?" he asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Well considering we have to be stuck in here for a while I say we get to know each other"

"I don't really have a favorite" Melissa lied.

"Oh really because I seem to remember you were wearing a Hex Girls shirt the last time I saw you in fact I bet you're wearing one now"

"Why does that matter to you?" Melissa asked as she unzipped the jacket revealing the shirt which showcased the three band members.

"I've met them" Shaggy said.

"Yeah right" Melissa huffed.

"I'm not lying" Shaggy said.

"Oh sure and My hair isn't brown" Melissa drawled sarcasticly.

"You should learn to be nicer to people" Daphne said.

Melissa pushed herself off the desk she'd been sitting on and walked over to Daphne.

"Would you care to repeat that?" Melissa asked coldly/

"You should be nicer to people"

Daphne found herself on the floor.

"This is me being nice" Melissa said standing over Daphne.

Shaggy jumped up and grabbed Melissa's arm. Melissa looked at him with surprise before the look of anger returned.

"Let go of me" she demanded.

"Not until you calm down" Shaggy said stermly.

Melissa glared at him before stepping away from Daphne.

"Thank you" Shaggy said relessing Melisssa.

"Yeah whatever" Melissa huffed sitting back down.

...

The weeks passed by with no change. Melissa tried again to ditch school but she failed. The princlepe switched her classes so she'd always be with one of her mentors but most of the time it was Shaggy. One day several weeks later Fred rushed in holding a newspaper.

"Guys you gotta see this"

"What is it Fred?"

fred slammed the paper down and pointed to the headlines.

QUEEN'S OF CRIME AT IT AGAIN.

"Yeah so?" Shaggy asked.

"Look at the picture notice anything?"

They looked closely at the picture. It showed Harley Quinn and Posin Ivy robbing a bank.

"What about it?" Shaggy asked.

"Doesn't it look familer?"

"Oh my gosh" Daphne said in relization.

"Those look like" Velma said.

"My tattos"

The group turned and found Melissa.

"Yes" Shaggy said slowly.

"Why would your sisters let you-" Velma started.

"THOSE ARE MY SISTERS YOU IDIOTS" Melissa said before runing away.

"Oh no"

"We've got to find her" Shaggy said.

"Agreed"

...

Melissa didn't show up to school the next day and she wasn't with Jenny. Shaggy told them she wasn't in town.

"That leaves one place"

"Gotham"

...

The skies were dark over the city despite it only being one. The streets were grimy and dirt filled. Melissa loved it. She was home. She walked confidently through the streets. If someone got to close to her she broke an arm or a leg. She knew where she was headed and nothing was going to keep her from getting there. After several turns she found it. Her home in the toxic waste dump. Ivy had given her the nessacry injection when she'd first showed up. So she was unfazed by her surroundings. She ran up to the door and knocked before saying:

"Ivy Harley it's me let me in"

Ivy opened the door at the sound of Melissa's voice

"Melissa where have you been?" Ivy asked as Melissa entered the house.

"Batman found me sent me to foster care" Melissa said.

"Lissa is that you?" Harley asked from the couch.

"Harley what happened to you?" Melissa asked.

"Harley was bruised and had a swollen lip.

"Mista J"

"Oh Harley you know he's no good for you" Melissa said taking off her jacket.

"But he was just so nice"

"Until you did something wrong" Melissa pointed out helping bandge Harley.

"Melissa you know the cops are looking for us" Ivy said.

"Yeah so?"

"If they find us again they'll send you back to foster care"

"But I wanna stay here"

"We want you to stay too but it's not safe"

"Here Lissa take this" Harley said handing her a baseball bat.

"I miss you already" Melissa said quietly giving them hugs.

"We miss you too"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well here we are Gotham" Fred announced.

"Why do we have to be the ones to to get her?" Daphne asked.

"Daphne quit complaining" Shaggy ordered.

"This city is so big she could be anywhere" Velma said.

"We'll find her" Shaggy said.

..

"Hey Tony"

"Well Melissa returns" Tony said as he turned around.

"Yeah I'm back"

"What can I do for you?"

"Another Tattoo"

"Will do sit down . I got something special just for you"

Melissa sat down.

"Take off the jacket"

Melissa did quietly. So Tony worked quietly After a while Tony announced he was done and brought Melissa a mirror to see his work. On her right shoulder was a tattoo depicting a black and red heart with the words family is crazy done in leaves.

"Well?" Tony asked.

"Cool. How much do I owe ya?"

"Well if you can beat those pests outside for me we'll call it even"

"Sure thing Tony"

...

After beating the snot out of the pests Melissa proceeded to wander around. She was smart to immerse herself into a crowd so that she wouldn't be easily found.. Even if she could no longer live with her sisters there was no way she'd go back to Coolsville. That town was too small and happy for her tastes.

...

"We need help" Fred declared after several minutes.

"Yeah we need someone who knows this city as well as Melissa" Velma agreed.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Daphne asked.

"Let's call him"

...

"Well what did he say?"

"He said he'll look for her but he won't confront her"

"Why not?" Daphne demanded.

"Because it's better to talk her into coming back rather than forcing her" Shaggy explained

"Well okay"

...

Melissa stopped . She was sure someone was watching her. She tightened the grip on her bat prepared to use it if necessary. When she turned no one was there. She shrugged it off and continied walking. After an hour she got a surprise.

"Melissa"

Melissa kept walking.

"Melissa"

she still continued walking.

"MELISSA"

Finally she turned and found her mentors runing towards her. She didn't want to go back. She wouldn't. Melissa ran. She ran through the crowd dodging cars, pedestrians and animals all in attempt to get away. She ducked into an alleyway and started to launched herself onto a fire escape and retreated into the shadows.

...

"There she is!' Fred cried.

"Come on" Velma said.

"Guys we can't corner her" Shaggy said calmly.

"Shaggy we don't have a choice" Daphne said following Fred and Velma.

"This is a bad idea" Shaggy muttered following his friends.

...

"Where did she go?" Daphne asked after a while.

"I don't know"

"This is bad"

"We have to get her back" Shaggy fretted.

"Why do you care what happens to her?" Daphne asked.

"Well excuse me for taking responsibility" Shaggy retorted.

"Shaggy!"

"Well I'm just saying"

"Shaggy's right" Velma said.

"Let's keep looking"


	4. Chapter 4

Melissa watched the arguments below her. Daphne didn't want to continue the search but Shaggy did. How strange that the person she'd beat up wanted to find her. Very strange. She waited until they were gone. After Melissa was absolutely sure they were gone she climbed down.

"Found you "

She turned around to see Shaggy.

"Leave me alone Shaggy"

"No Melissa "

"We're on my home turf. I'd suggest you get out of here" Melissa warned.

"You need to come with me Jenny's worried "

"Jenny? You honestly think I'll go back for her?"

"She's worried Melissa "

"I don't care about her"

"But she cares about you "

"No she doesn't "

"Melissa please-"

"Save it I'm outta here"

Melissa ran back into the street. She wasn't going back.

"Well well Melissa's back"

Melissa turned and found Selina or Cat woman.

"Yeah so?"

"Have you been to your sisters house?"

"Why would I tell you that you help Batman"

"Chill out Batman and I aren't on speaking terms right now" Selina replied.

"Yeah yeah and the Joker is sane" Melissa retorted.

"I see you haven't lost your sarcasm "

"It's my thing"

"Well I've got to go but I was gonna give you this " Selina said passing a bag to Melissa.

Inside was a whip identical to Selina's. When Melissa looked up Selina was gone..

"Hello self defense " Melissa said as she continued on her way.

"Got you" someone said grabbing Melissa's arm.

Melissa Kicked the stranger without a glance. The grip on her arm was released. Melissa turned to see Fred lying on the ground.

"Shoulda stayed in Ohio Fred" Melissa laughed before ducking into an alleyway.

…..

"Fred what happened?" Daphne asked after discovering her boyfriend lying in the street.

"Melissa" Fred groaned as Daphne helped him to his feet.

"That girl is a jerk " Daphne spat.

"Daphne she was raised by Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. She's just misguided" Fred reasoned.

"I wonder how she ended up with them anyway" Daphne replied.

…..

Years ago.

"I was right her father is a half drunken loser" Harley announced walking into the house.

"Shh she's sleeping " Ivy replied gesturing to the sleeping two year old Melissa.

"So we can keep her right Red?" Harley asked.

"Yes Harley we can keep her"

…

Present day.

It wasn't hard for Melissa to choose a hiding spot. Hidden in a network of trees in Gotham's biggest park was an old tree house. It was literally a tree house. Trees made the celling and walls. A flower bed made the floor. Melissa sat down on a rotted tree stump and placed her new belongings on ether side of her. She'd fight if she had to.

…

"Any luck?" Velma asked.

"Nope"

"She hurt Fred" Daphne stated.

"And she ran from me" Shaggy added.

"How do we get her to cooperate?" Velma asked.

"I think I have an idea" Shaggy said with a sly smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Melissa found herself nodding off from boredom. She needed some sort of action. She considered her choices. She could stay here or beat up crooked people in the back streets. The back streets sounded appealing. So off she went to release some anger.

…

"What's your idea Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"Turn around "

On the wall behind them was a poster for an upcoming concert by the Hex Girls themselves.

"So?" Daphne asked.

"I get it we're going to bribe her" Velma said as she caught on.

"But how do we get tickets? It's sold out" Fred asked.

"That's where I come in" Daphne said whipping out her cell phone .

….

Melissa was enjoying herself. Running through the back streets was her favorite thing about Gotham.

"Melissa there you are" Daphne called catching up with Melissa.

Melissa spun around and cracked her whip at Daphne.

"Stay away from me" Melissa yelled.

Daphne backed away slowly. She didn't want to anger Melissa

"Put it down Melissa " Shaggy coaxed gently.

"No"

"We have something you want but you'll only get it if you cooperate with us" Velma added.

"What?"

"These " Shaggy said holding up the items in question.

"Are those what I think they are?"

"Front row seats backstage passes" Shaggy replied.

"How did you even get these?"

"I've met them" Shaggy replied stepping closer to Melissa.

"But how?" Melissa stuttered.

"Give it to me Melissa " Shaggy continued holding out his hand.

Melissa eyed him suspiciously but handed over the whip anyway.

"The bat too Melissa" Daphne added.

"No Harley gave it to me" Melissa cried holding the bat so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"Melissa-"

"Let her have it Daphne "

"But Shaggy it's a potential weapon " Daphne exclaimed turning to her friend.

"Do you wanna try to take it from her?" Shaggy challenged Daphne.

"No" Daphne said rather quickly.

"I thought so" Shaggy replied before turning back to Melissa.

"Come on Melissa " Shaggy ordered gently.

Melissa rolled her eyes but followed Shaggy. The ride back to Coolsville was long and uneasy. Daphne shot glares at Melissa who would flash an innocent smile in return. Velma kept herself busy with a book while Fred kept his eyes on the road ahead. Shaggy and Scooby acted as the wall that kept Melissa from lashing out

"Well we're here" Fred announced as they pulled into Jenny's driveway.

"Come on Melissa " Shaggy said shaking Melissa who'd fallen asleep.

"Yeah yeah" Melissa muttered groggily following her mentors up the porch steps.

"We found her" Fred said to Jenny when she opened the door.

"Thank you kids" Jenny replied with relief as she ushered Melissa inside.

"See you tomorrow Melissa " Shaggy said before he and the rest of the gang left.

….

"Melissa do you have any idea how worried I was when you didn't come home?"

"This ain't my home" Melissa replied.

"Stop talking like that "

"No"

"Do you want to be grounded again young lady "

"Ya want some broken ribs old lady?" Melissa replied cracking her knuckles.

"Don't you dare disrespect me Melissa "

"Too late" Melissa replied before walking to her room .

She shut the door and locked it. Melissa pulled out her sketchbook and pencils. She dropped to the floor and began to draw. She stayed on the floor for an hour working on her masterpiece. She drew Harley and Ivy and herself as if they were taking a selfie.

"Melissa come eat dinner " Jenny yelled from the kitchen.

Melissa sighed and shut her sketchbook. She pushed it under her bed and slowly walked to the kitchen. Jenny was waiting at the table with steaming hot soup and toasted bread. Melissa slumped down into her seat. Casting a glance at Jenny she began to eat. The meal was silent mostly because Melissa refused to acknowledge Jenny's presence.

"Melissa we need to discuss your actions " Jenny said finally breaking the silence.

"What about them?"

"They were ill thought and downright wrong of you "

"Whatever "

"You can't run away when you have problems "

"Whatever " Melissa shrugged.

"Melissa this is a serious problem "

"I don't have a problem " Melissa said.

"Yes you do. You cannot visit your sisters"

"Says who?"

"That's what the judge said "

"That old man? He doesn't faze me"

"Melissa. The judge has your best interest in mind "

"He doesn't care about me"

"Melissa watch your tongue"

"You don't care"

"Melissa I do care and that's why I'm planning on adopting you"

Melissa nearly choked.

"What?"

"I'm going to adopt you "

Melissa's reaction was to run back to her room. She slammed the door and locked it once more.

"No no NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING TO ME" she yelled punching the wall.

Melissa sunk to the floor. She didn't want to be Jenny's daughter. She wanted to by Harley and Ivy's little sister. She wanted to run through the streets of Gotham. She wanted to hear the never ending police sirens. She wanted to care for the plants while Ivy and Harley were locked up. She wanted to go home. To her home in Gotham.

…..

The next day at school.

"Good morning Melissa " Shaggy greeted as Melissa sat down.

"Morning " Melissa grumbled still reeling from the night before.

"Something wrong?" Shaggy asked.

"Nope"

"Liar" Daphne muttered.

"Daphne!'

"What?"

"You don't have a right to accuse Melissa" Shaggy replied.

"Isn't something always wrong with her?" Daphne countered.

"I'm sitting right here you know" Melissa said quite annoyed now.

"Oh I know " Daphne replied.

"Daphne stop" Velma demanded.

"I'm only speaking the truth "

"Why I oughta-" Melissa started only to have Shaggy grab her arm and shake his head no.

"If you have any outbursts you won't get to go to the concert" Shaggy warned.

"Who do you think you are my father?"

"No I'm the one holding onto the tickets"

"Fine" Melissa huffed.

"Thank you"

"Yeah whatever"


	6. Chapter 6

Melissa hated her life at the moment. Why? Why did this happen to her?

"Melissa you need to do your work instead of drawing on your paper" the teacher warned passing by her desk.

"Whatever" Melissa replied .

"Do you want to go to the principals office Melissa?" The teacher replied.

"Whatever "

"Melissa" Shaggy warned.

"What?" Melissa asked.

"Will you please do your work?" Shaggy asked nicely.

"Why should I?"

"I have concert tickets remember?"

"Ugh"

"Please Melissa?" Shaggy asked.

"Fine" Melissa grumbled.

"Thank you"

"Oh whatever "

"What's wrong Melissa?" Shaggy asked.

"Nothing "

"Clearly something is bothering you. Did something happen last night " Shaggy asked.

"Its none of your concern Shaggy " Melissa replied briefly looking up from her work.

"Oh so it is something " Shaggy replied.

"Dang it" Melissa muttered.

"What's wrong?" Shaggy asked again.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Fine but we're going to talk about it later"

"I don't want to " Melissa declared.

"We have to "

"No we don't "

"Yes we do"

"You can't make me"

"You're right I can't but it would help you "

"No it wouldn't "

"Yes it would Melissa "

"Whatever "

...

* * *

It was clear that Melissa needed help. She was distant and cold to others. She had unspoken problems that even she didn't know were there. The adults were worried about her. Some felt that if she didn't receive help now she'd be a killer when she grew up. However none of the adults knew the true gravity of Melissa's situation. They didn't know who raised her. They didn't know her real father was an abusive drunk who'd often beat both her mother and her. They didn't know she was thrown out in a rage and left to starve. Only she knew. Only Melissa herself knew. Knew that the world was cold and unforgiving.

With a growl of utter frustration she pushed open the door to the room where the meeting with her mentors was to take place. They looked up when she walked in. Fred looked at her carefully as if merely looking would set her off and maybe it would. Velma avoided looking while Daphne looked at her with disgust. Shaggy looked at her with concern. As if he truly cared about her future. Why would he? Why would anyone besides Harley and Ivy. Melissa rolled her eyes and took her place on top on a desk. She looked at Mystery Inc. with her trademark scowl and waited for them to say something.

"So Melissa is there anything you want to talk about?" Fred asked.

"Nope"

"I'm sure there's something. Is there anything that happened while you were in Gotham?" Fred tried.

"I got a new tattoo"

"Does Jenny know about it?" Velma asked.

"Why should she?"

"Because she's your foster mom" Velma replied.

"That ain't a solid reason"

"Yes it is"

"How would you know you've never had a foster parent! You're not the one who's stuck with a wanna be mom. YOU'RE NOT ME. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME!" Melissa yelled with boiling rage.

"Melissa calm down" Shaggy ordered gently.

"YOU'RE NOT THE PERSON WHO GREW UP IN A CITY RUN BY MOBS AND CORRUPT MEN. YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO BANDAGES HARLEY'S BROKEN BONES AND BRUISES" Melissa continued getting in Velma's face.

"Melissa" Shaggy said again grabbing Melissa's arm.

"WHAT?"

"I want you to calm down and take a deep breath" Shaggy said.

Melissa stopped her ranting and went back to her seat.

"Thank you Melissa"

"You need to control your anger" Daphne said.

"How 'bout I control it on your face?" Melissa retorted coldly.

"Melissa" Shaggy warned.

"Yeah yeah I know" Melissa replied rolling her eyes.

* * *

"How do you put up with her Shaggy?" Daphne asked later that day.

"I want to help her"

"But why she's a brat"

"Daphne she's hurting and confused"

"But she beat you up"

"She doesn't know how to handle her anger"

"So you're volunteering to be her personal punching bag?"

"No I'm going to help her"

"How?"

"By trying to be her friend"

"Tell me how that works out for you Shaggy I'm quitting"

"Why because you can't handle this?"

"No because sooner or later she might kill us"

"I don't think she has that in her"

"She was raised by Gotham's worst Shaggy"

"I know"

"Just be careful"

"I will"


	7. Chapter 7

"Melissa what's wrong?" Jenny asked when Melissa threw open the door that evening.

"Don't talk to me" Melissa snapped stomping past Jenny.

"Melissa please-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME" Melissa yelled again.

Melissa slammed her door shut behind her before driving her fist into the wall. Hot tears poured down her face as she sunk to the floor. They had no idea what she had seen. The bruises, the broken bones, the tears and confusion. She'd seen all of it. Melissa laid on the floor in thought. She could hear the sounds of the cars as they drove by the house. She missed the sounds of the police cars and the smell of her home in Gotham.

"Melissa come out here"

"No"

"Melissa come out here"

"I don't want to "

"We need to talk"

"No we don't "

"Melissa please "

"No"

"I'm coming in" Jenny announced before opening the door.

"Go away" Melissa ordered red in the face from crying.

"Melissa we need to talk" Jenny replied sitting on the edge of Melissa's bed .

"I don't want to talk with you" Melissa said turning away.

"What happened today?"

"Nothing"

"Melissa I want to help you"

"Liar"

"I'm not lying"

"Yes you are"

"Look at me Melissa "

"No go away "

"I'm not leaving "

"I DON'T want to talk"

"Well I want to"

"I don't like you "

"Melissa I know you've been hurt but I'm here to help you"

"You wanna help me then leave"

"But-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE " Melissa snapped in a violent rage.

"Okay I'm leaving " Jenny said leaving quickly.

"I HATE IT HERE" Melissa screamed kicking the wall.

Meanwhile just outside the house Shaggy pulled up in the driveway. Even from out here he could hear her screams. He walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. Jenny opened the door with a tired look on her face.

"Yes?" She asked with a sigh.

"Can I talk to Melissa?" Shaggy asked.

"Well if you dare" she sighed opening the door.

Shaggy followed Jenny towards the sound of Melissa's tantrum. Jenny opened the door. Melissa was beating the wall in frustration with hot tears pouring down her face. She stopped and looked at them.

"I thought I told you to get lost"

"Melissa please-"

"SHUT UP JENNY" Melissa yelled.

"Melissa don't talk to me like that" Jenny replied.

"Or what?"

"Or you can kiss you're concert tickets goodbye " Shaggy replied.

"You wouldn't"

"Oh yes, yes I would. Now do you want to come with me?" Shaggy replied stepping past Jenny.

"Why?"

"So we can talk"

"Fine" Melissa shrugged walking past Jenny

"Come on" Shaggy said.

"Where are we going?" Melissa asked Shaggy as they began their walk.

"Somewhere I think you might like " Shaggy replied as they entered the park.

"Why are we here?" Melissa asked.

"I thought you might like it" Shaggy said.

"So what now?" Melissa asked as they sat down on a near by bench.

"Now we talk"

"About what?"

"You tell me Melissa. What do you want to talk about?"

"Home"

"Okay what's home like?"

"Dark. There's always fog and the smell of smoke in the air. I slept on a bed in the loft of the house. It was more of a mattress on the floor. I used to care for the plants while Ivy and Harley were away"

"What else?"

"I took care of Harley when she got hurt. She always came back with bruises and broken bones "

"All the time?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry that must've been hard to see"

"It was. It made me angry"

"I'd imagine " Shaggy agreed.

"Daphne thinks she knows how to deal with me but I meant it when I said she didn't understand " Melissa continued.

"Daphne likes to speak her mind without thinking it through"

"Believe me I noticed"

"But Melissa you need to find an alternative way to deal with your emotions"

"I don't know how else to deal with it" Melissa admitted.

"I'll help you you've just got to promise to try"

"Fine"

"Good"


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later Melissa arrived at school angry. Anyone who saw her stayed at least ten feet away for fear of being punched in the face. Once Shaggy saw her he grabbed her forarm and pulled her away from the crowd.

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

"What's wrong today?" Shaggy asked calmly.

"Jenny wants me to meet her boyfriend tonight"

"But the concert is tonight" Shaggy replied.

"That's what I said but she won't listen to me!"

"Did you try telling her this calmly?"

"I didn't want to lose my tickets"

"I will talk to Jenny but you need to calm down okay?"

"I don't think I can"

"Well try"

"I don't want to meet her stupid boyfriend"

"Melissa please"

"I don't want to meet her boyfriend"

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Talking helps Melissa"

"So does beating someone senseless"

"Melissa"

"Sorry"

When they got to the classroom Melissa sat across from Shaggy and stared. Fred, Daphne and Velma arrived shortly afterwards.

"Hi Shaggy. Hey Melissa" Fred greeted.

"Hello" Velma greeted.

"Hi" Shaggy said returning the greeting.

Melissa said nothing.

"Melissa aren't you going to say something?" Shaggy asked.

"Hi" Melissa grumbled.

"Is something wrong?" Velma asked.

"Jenny wants Melissa to meet her boyfriend tonight" Shaggy explained since Melissa stayed quiet.

"Isn't the concert tonight?"

"YES BUT JENNY-"

"Melissa sit down" Shaggy said while gripping her forearm to keep her from physically lashing out.

"Fine" Melissa said dropping back into her seat.

"Okay class today is our weekly catch up day" the teacher announced.

At these words Melissa pulled out her art supplies and set to work. Shaggy had switched seats and was now siting next to Melissa. He glanced over her shoulder as he watched her work he got an idea. Maybe art was the key to helping Melissa.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Later on that day when Melissa met with her mentors.

"Okay Melissa we're going to try something different today" Shaggy said.

"What?" Melissa asked sitting on a desk.

"I want you to draw" Shaggy explained.

"Why?"

"I want you to draw a picture showing how you feel about Jenny"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes or no concert"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Yes I would"

"Fine" Melissa said pulling out her art supplies and setting to work. When Melissa had finished Shaggy looked it over Melissa had drawn Jenny with a giant x through her face with the word wannabe written at the bottom.

"Okay now why is Jenny a wannabe?" Velma asked after seeing the picture.

"Because she thinks she can waltz right in and pretend to be my mother"

"I heard she's going to adopt you" Fred said.

"I don't want to be adopted by her"

"Why not?"

"I don't like her"

"Why don't you like her?" Shaggy asked.

"Because she doesn't understand me" Melissa replied.

"And you think that your sisters do?"

"Well of course they do" Melissa huffed.

"Do you remember anything before Harley and Ivy took you in?" Shaggy asked calmly.

"No" Melissa replied but she refused to look at him indicating she did remember something.

"Are you sure Melissa?" Velma asked.

"Yes why do you want to know?"

"We're just asking no reason to get upset" Fred replied.

"Melissa do you want to tell us about home?" Shaggy asked.

"Gotham?" Melissa asked not sure if Shaggy mean't where she lived now.

"Yes Gotham" Shaggy clarified.

"Well it was dark most of the time and there were always police sirens. Whenever Ivy and Harley were away I took care of the plants" Melissa started.

"Did you ever go to school?" Velma asked.

"I was home schooled"

"But did you do any actual work?"

"I can read, I can write and I can do math what do you think?"

"Melissa, Velma was only asking a question" Fred said.

"What did you do for fun?" Shaggy asked.

"I visited the tattoo parlor and I just ran around" Melissa said.

"Melissa?" Jenny called coming into the room.

Melissa turned away at the sight of Jenny.

"Jenny may I talk to you alone for a minute?" Shaggy asked.

"Sure"

* * *

"Melissa said you wanted her to meet your boyfriend tonight" Shaggy started.

"That's right"

"The concert is tonight"

"It is oh I forgot" Jenny cried.

"Melissa said she tried to tell you"

"I thought she was trying to get out of it" Jenny said thinking back to that morning.

"She came to school agitated" Shaggy informed her.

"Did she lash out?" Jenny asked concerned.

"Almost I had to restrain her" Shaggy replied.

"You know you seem to be the only one who's able to do that" Jenny said.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I didn't know that"

"So you can tell her she can go tonight"

"Okay" Shaggy said as they returned the room where everyone else was.

Melissa still sat with her back to the door with her nose in a book. Velma sat near by also reading a book. Fred was trying to finish a paper.

"Melissa" Shaggy said walking over to where she was.

"What?" Melissa mumbled engrossed in her book.

"Jenny and I talked. You can go to the concert tonight after all"

At this news Melissa looked up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes"

Then Melissa did something Shaggy and all others present had never seen her do. She smiled. A real genuine smile.

"Melissa don't you have a concert to get ready for?" Jenny asked since Melissa had fallen silent.

Melissa was out the door without another world.

* * *

Melissa rushed into her bedroom and tossed her bag aside. She threw open her closet door and selected her favorite shirt and a pair of jeans. Melissa spent all the time she could preparing for the concert. Jenny peeked in and saw Melissa happily trying to decide to wear her jacket or not. Jenny was happy that for once Melissa was happy. The doorbell rang and Jenny answered it to find her boyfriend Robert standing on the porch.

"They're not here yet?" Melissa asked with disappointment.

"No sorry Melissa" Jenny replied as Robert came inside.

"You must be Melissa" Robert said walking over to where Melissa had sat on the couch.

"Yeah" Melissa said with disinterest.

"Well it's nice to meet you" Robert said holding out his hand so Melissa could shake it which she only did after a look from Jenny.

The doorbell rang once again and this time it was the gang.

"Melissa are you ready to go?" Shaggy asked.

Melissa rushed out the door in response.

"We'll have her back after the concert" Shaggy said as Melissa jumped into the back of the mystery machine.

"Have fun" Jenny called closing the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**I recommend listening to the Hex Girls while reading this chapter.**

… **...**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost Melissa" Shaggy laughed as Melissa scrambled to look out the window.

Melissa had been the total opposite of herself for the last twenty minutes. She could barely keep still and she kept asking how close they were to the concert hall. Daphne who'd come along was taken aback by this strange behavior the usually rude Melissa was displaying.

"Calm down we'll get there soon" Scooby said as Melissa looked away from the window.

"Not soon enough" Melissa retorted.

Daphne opened her mouth to say something but Shaggy shook his head no.

"Melissa why don't you color a picture?" Shaggy suggested pulling out a coloring book,pencils and, a lap desk.

"What do I look like a five year-old?" Melissa questioned crossing her arms.

"You might like this one, see?" Shaggy replied flipping it open to a page with the Hex Girls on it.

"How?"

"It's an adult coloring book" Shaggy replied passing it to Melissa.

"Cool" Melissa mumbled flipping through the book eagerly.

"Where'd you find that Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"They sell them everywhere"

"Oh"

"That oughta occupy her" Shaggy laughed.

"We're almost there" Fred announced.

"Mm-hum" Melissa said as she worked.

…...

* * *

"Melissa we're here" Shaggy said tapping Melissa on the shoulder as the pulled into the parking lot.

"Really?" Melissa asked looking up.

"See for yourself" Shaggy replied.

"Come on let's go!" Melissa cried when Fred parked

"Hold your horses"

"There's no stopping her now Daphne" Shaggy replied as Melissa pulled him out of the van.

* * *

Soon they were sitting down as the concert hall filled with excited fans.

"Five minutes to show time" Shaggy said.

"Oh my gosh" Melissa gasped in excitement.

Soon the house lights went down and smoke filled the stage as the band appeared one by one. As the band started their first number Daphne glanced at Melissa who was busy alternating between singing along and trying to get the concert on video. When Melissa looked in her direction Daphne quickly looked away. She didn't like Melissa. Who cared if she was smiling and laughing and acting normal for once? She was dangerous.

"Someone's enjoying herself" Shaggy laughed and Scooby nodded his head in agreement.

"It was a good plan" Fred agreed over the music.

"Ditto" Velma said.

At the intermission Shaggy took Melissa so she could spend the money Jenny had gave her. Shaggy found it hard not to laugh as Melissa ran like a child on Christmas. After all her money had been spent Shaggy took the bags to the van then they went back inside.

…...

* * *

After the concert the group was led backstage where the band was.

"Hey girls long time no see" Fred greeted.

"Agreed" Thorn said standing along with Dusk and Luna.

"So what did you guys think of the show?" Dusk asked.

"Well Melissa what did you think?"Shaggy asked turning to the silent girl.

"It was amazing" Melissa managed to say.

"Glad you liked it" Thorn replied.

"You earned it" Velma told Melissa.

"Hey is that a tattoo?" Thorn asked catching sight of Melissa's wrists.

"Yeah" Melissa replied rolling up her jacket sleeves so the girls could see.

"Nice"

"Thanks"

"So I'm curious how did you earn a concert trip?" Luna asked.

Melissa looked at Shaggy for an answer.

"We promised Melissa that if she did good in school and listened to her foster mom we'd like take her" Shaggy said simplifying the story.

"Well I say that deserves an autograph don't you girls?" Thorn said.

"Yeah" Luna agreed.

"Totally" Dusk said.

"Really?" Melissa asked in excitement.

"Really?" Daphne asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" Thorn said as they finished signing the poster.

"What do you say Melissa?" Shaggy asked when Dusk handed Melissa the poster.

"Thank you" Melissa said.

"You're welcome"

"Hey guys don't we need to go it's nearly nine" Velma said.

"Yeah"

"Come on Melissa"

"See you guys" Thorn waved.

…...

* * *

"Did you have fun Melissa?" Shaggy asked as they ate dinner.

"Yes" Melissa said with a smile.

"That's good" Fred commented.

"I"m proud of how hard you worked for it" Velma said.

"Shouldn't we be getting Melissa back?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah,come on Melissa" Shaggy said standing.

"Okay"

…...

* * *

 **Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

After the concert Melissa started doing better.. She still had bad days but they were less frequent. However no one other than the gang would talk to her. Everyone else was scared of her. The gang begun to notice this and wondered what they should do or if they could help at all. One day at lunch they couldn't find Melissa.

"Did she ditch?" Velma asked.

"I don't think so" Shaggy replied.

"Look there she is" Fred said.

Melissa had climbed a tree and was sitting with her back to the school yard.

"What's she doing up there?" Fred asked.

"She likes it up there" Shaggy replied.

"You mean she's climbed up there before?"

"Yep"

"Why?"

"Helps her calm down"

"We should go get her" Fred said.

"Yeah"

"Melissa" Shaggy called.

"Go away" Melissa replied.

"Melissa we have to go inside soon" Shaggy replied standing at the base of the tree.

"I don't want to" Melissa retorted.

"But we have too"

"I don't want to"

The principle stood at the side door closest to the gang watching the exchange curiously.

"What's wrong Melissa?" Shaggy asked.

"A lot"

"Come down here and tell me then" Shaggy coxed.

"I want to stay here" Melissa replied.

"May I come up then?"

"Fine" Melissa huffed.

Shaggy climbed up the tree and sat beside Melissa. The tree itself was very sturdy so it could hold both of them easily.

"What's wrong Melissa?"

"Jenny is having her boyfriend over for dinner tonight" Melissa explained with an eye roll.

"Why is that bad?"

"Whenever he comes over I have to act perfect and he always asks a lot of questions because Jenny hasn't told him about my situation" Melissa replied.

"Well how often does he come over?"

"Every other day and Jenny doesn't want to leave me alone she's a wimp"

"Melissa she just doesn't want you to run off again"

"Ya think?"

"What if there was an alternative?"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out later but only if you come inside"

"Okay fine"

"Thank you"

…...

* * *

Later in class Melissa was doodling in her sketchbook instead of doing her work. Noticing this the teacher took the sketchbook from Melissa. She looked up at him with an icy look while gripping her desk in annoyance.

"Do your work Melissa then you'll get this back"

"It's already done"

"Then where is it exactly?"

"Right here" Melissa replied pulling the paper from the blue folder in front of her.

"Did you check yourself?"

"Yes can I have my sketchbook back now?"

The teacher adjusted his glasses and looked over the paper without a word. After a few minutes he looked up from the paper then at the people surrounding Melissa's desk. He was trying to see if she could've copied anyone else but, when he looked at the students around her he discovered that all the papers had vastly different answers and, Melissa's were in fact correct.

"Very well then" he said handing Melissa her beloved sketchbook.

Shaggy had watched this happen and was admittedly very happy with the way Melissa had handled the problem. A month ago she would've gotten angry and flipped the desk but even though she was obviously very upset she remained in her seat. This helped Shaggy make a final decision.

…..

* * *

That day after school the gang drove Melissa home. She jumped out the back of the van with her bag slung over her shoulder and begun her walk to the porch with Shaggy and Scooby in tow.. Jenny had the front door open to let in the dim autumn sunlight. She was sitting on the couch when Melissa came in.

"Hey Melissa how was school?" she asked looking up from her laptop.

"Meh" Melissa said continuing the march to her room.

"Jenny may I speak with you?" Shaggy asked once he heard Melissa's door shut.

"Did Melissa have an outburst?" Jenny asked as she put her laptop down and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"No I wanted to ask if you would let Melissa hang out with us at headquarters sometime since she's calming down"

"I don't see the problem with it. Do you know how she's doing in school friend wise?"

"She's still antisocial she only ever talks with us or the teachers"

"That's what I figured "

"Do you want us to talk to her?"

"No I was thinking of getting her involved in something outside of school"

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Shoot"

"Try art classes"

"That's actually what I was thinking"

"I hope it works out"

"Me too"

…...

* * *

 **That ends this chapter. What did you think? Before I go I wanted to mention my friend Harley65. She just got started on here and would like some feedback. So check her out! Remember to review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

The following Monday. Melissa came to school with a sour look on her face but instead of lashing out she grabbed Shaggy and yanked him into a vacant classroom.

"What's w-" Shaggy started.

"Look" Melissa cried unzipping her jacket.

"What?" Shaggy asked.

"My shirt is PINK! I don't like pink" Melissa huffed.

"Then why'd you wear it?"

"Because Jenny hasn't done the laundry yet. She said she'd do it while I was at school then she said I could either wear the shirt or a dress and I don't like dresses. I really wanna hit something right now"

Melissa then zipped her jacket concealing her pink shirt. She looked at Shaggy with a face of stone. Shaggy was surprised to say the least. A simple color caused a problem? However Shaggy was pleased that she hadn't lashed out..yet.

"What do you want me to do?" Shaggy asked.

"FIX IT" Melissa yelled grabbing Shaggy by his shirt and pulling him forwards.

"Okay,okay Melissa calm down please" Shaggy replied slowly prying himself away from Melissa.

"FIX IT NOW"

"Hang on a second" Shaggy said fishing his phone out of his pocket.

Shaggy called Daphne who was less than willing to help.

"Daphne she doesn't want to wear a dress and she doesn't like her shirt" Shaggy explained.

"Why should I help?"

"She's about to have a meltdown"

"So?"

"This could end badly"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Buy something, make something"

"I wish I could but I spent my allowance already"

"Okay fine I'll call Jenny"

So Then Shaggy called Jenny who told Shaggy the exact thing she told Melissa.

"Okay bring the dress" Shaggy said giving up.

"I'll be there in five minutes hold Melissa in the office or something"

"Okay"

"Well?" Melissa asked after Shaggy hung up.

"Jenny said she'd bring you the dress"

"But-"

"I know you don't like dresses but that's your only option right now"

"I don't like dresses"

"Why?"

"Dresses are for wimps"

"So your telling me Harley and Ivy never wore a dress"

Melissa folded her arms and looked away.

"Ah ha"

"Oh shut up" Melissa replied waving her hand,

"You just have to wear it once okay?"

"Fine"

…...

* * *

Melissa walked into class some time later dressed in a sparkly black dress ,flats and her jacket. She walked to her seat and sat down without a word. She didn't like this.

"Melissa" Shaggy said trying to get Melissa's attention.

"What?"

"If you make it through the day you'll get a reward"

"Okay"

"Promise to try?"

"Yes"

Melissa did try she did her work quietly and waited impatiently for school to be over in hope that once she got home she could change out of the dress. Whenever she walked down the halls that day people whispered about her and it took every once of strength not to confront them about it. Especially when they were saying she'd gone soft. She hadn't gone soft! She was Gotham bred there was no such thing as soft there and how she would have loved to show them but going to Juvy wasn't in her best interest. Finally after several long hours the final bell rang and Melissa was so happy about it she could've sang. Excitedly she rushed down the front steps of the school. Shaggy was waiting at the bottom of the steps.

"Good job today Melissa" he said when she reached him.

"Thanks now can I go home and change so I can burn this dress and the awful pink shirt?" Melissa asked crossing her arms which Shaggy had learned was a sign of her frustration.

"Yes but Jenny isn't going to let you burn anything" Shaggy replied as they climbed into his truck.

"You're right she won't let me burn anything since I lit my homework on fire a couple times besides she hid the lighter" Melissa said turning to the window.

"You set your homework on fire?" Shaggy asked even though he wasn't surprised by the news.

"Yeah I hate math"

"What don't you hate?"

"The Hex Girls,art,my sisters,nature. Should I go on?"

"Nope I got it" Shaggy said as they pulled up to Jenny's house.

Melissa went inside to change clothes.

"Melissa is that you?" Jenny called from her room.

"No it's a mass murderer" Melissa replied her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ha ha come here a second" Jenny called.

"Okay fine"

Melissa went to Jenny's room. Jenny was preparing for a date with Robert. She wore a red dress. silver jewelry and there was a pair of red heels waiting in the corner.

"Yes?" Melissa asked.

"Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah"

"Even though you wore a dress?"

"Yeah can I go change?"

"Yes but you and I are going shopping and buying you some new clothes tomorrow"

"Why?"

"You can't spend you're life in band tee shirts and ripped jeans plus it's getting colder and you need warmer clothes"

"Okay can I go now?"

"Yes"

So Melissa ran to her room where she was pleased to find clean clothes awaiting her. In a matter of minutes she ditched the dress in favor of a red Hex Girls shirt,Jeans and tennis shoes. She climbed back into Shaggy's truck afterwards and they drove off.

"So where are we going?" Melissa asked as she grabbed her mp3 player from her pocket.

"I'm Taking you to headquarters"

"Why?"

"Because you might like it there"

"What makes you think that?"

"Trust me okay?"

"I don't just trust people that's how you get stabbed in the back"

"Well just trust me now okay?"

"Fine"


	13. Chapter 13

Melissa and Shaggy arrived at the headquarters a few minutes later. Headquarters was a large, old manor bought by Daphne's parents. It was also where Mystery Inc lived. Melissa followed Shaggy up the steps and waited for him to open the door. Once he did she followed him inside. Daphne looked up from her place on the couch with a surprised look on her face. Melissa flashed an innocent smile..

"What's she doing here?" Daphne asked.

"She had a good day this is her reward" Shaggy replied walking past Daphne on his way to the kitchen with Scooby and Melissa in tow.

"Hi Melissa" Fred greeted from his place at the table.

"Hey" Melissa replied dropping into the chair across from Fred.

"So I heard you had a good day" Fred said.

"Yep"

"Good job"

"Thanks"

"Hey guys we've got a case" Velma announced walking in from her office.

"What are we dealing with?" Shaggy asked as he sat down at the table with his snack.

"Phantom at the local art museum" Velma replied reading off the details.

"Looks like you'll have to go home Melissa" Daphne said not trying to hide her smile.

"Hang on let me call Jenny and see what she says first" Shaggy replied excusing himself to go call Jenny.

Jenny didn't see a problem with letting Melissa tag along with the gang. So within a few minutes they were on the road headed to their latest case. Melissa sat in the back with Shaggy and Scooby. She spent the duration of the car ride fiddling with her mp3 player. When Fred pulled into the parking lot Shaggy turned to find Melissa asleep.

"Melissa" Shaggy said lightly tapping her on the shoulder.

Melissa slowly lifted her head and yawned. She took her mp3 player shoving it into her pocket as she jumped out of the van. She looked around with disinterest. The building itself wasn't very interesting . Brick walls, a set of glass doors led inside but that is where the boring vibe disappeared. Melissa looked around at some of the art on display. Daphne watched her carefully wondering if she was going to steal something but Melissa kept her hands to herself and followed behind Shaggy as they went to meet the curator.

The Curator was a tall man in his early forties. He had an olive complexion,tired grey eyes and scraggly black hair that was starting to gray. He wore a well kept suit with a matching tie and wire frame glasses. He beckoned the group in gratefully and took a seat behind his desk as he explained the situation. Apparently the phantom was a deceased artist who never received any credit while he was living and had stated to haunt the place as a way of seeking revenge. Melissa didn't buy the story at all. After all she'd grown up hearing Harley and Ivy plot daily. Their pans were often very complex and thought out whereas this one sounded more like a story you'd tell your friends in grade school.

"Come on Melissa" Shaggy said as they headed out of the room.

"Coming" Melissa said as she followed Shaggy.

"Well let's see what we can dig up" Fred commented.

"Don't you need a shovel?" Melissa said with a smirk.

"I walked into that one" Fred replied with a small chuckle.

"Ha ha" Daphne added dryly still fed up about Melissa.

"Let's starting in the sculpture garden where the phantom was last seen and go from there" Velma suggested.

"Sounds good"

…...

* * *

As they walked around the garden collecting statements from various people Melissa seemed to take an interest more in the plants than anything else but that didn't mean she wasn't listening.

"Is she deaf or something?" one man asked pointing to Melissa who was preoccupied studying the plants.

"I heard that" Melissa replied bitterly cracking her knuckles as if preparing to punch the man.

"Easy Melissa" Scooby said sitting next to Melissa and steering her focus back on to the plants.

"That's very rude Sir" Velma commented before leading the group away.

"I say it's time we split up gang" Fred said as they sat down on the benches.

"Agreed"

"Where is she supposed to go?" Daphne asked looking at Melissa.

"She can go with me" Shaggy replied.

"That works " Velma said.

"Let's go"


	14. Chapter 14

"So we're just going to wander around?" Melissa asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah" Shaggy replied with a shrug.

"But aren't we supposed to do something?"

"We are we're looking for clues"

"How is this looking for clues?" Melissa asked gesturing to the hall around them.

"I don't know this is just how we do things Melissa"

"If you say so" Melissa shrugged.

The three continued to look around in silence until Something caught Melissa's attention.

"Wait a minute," she said backing up to a painting of a girl in a meadow.

"What is it?" Scooby asked walking over to Melissa who was staring at the painting.

"This is wrong her dress is supposed to be red with an apron not blue"

"How do you know that?" Shaggy asked as he joined them.

"I like art remember? I've seen this picture in a couple books"

"What's the painting called?" Shaggy asked.

"In the Meadow"

"Hey you're right"

"Good catch Melissa" Scooby complimented.

"Thanks"

"We should find the others," Shaggy said.

…...

* * *

On their way to find Fred and the girls they ran into the janitor.

"Hey I just mopped there" he yelled

"Then maybe you should put a sign here," Melissa said coolly she did not like being yelled at.

"Are you trying to tell me how to do my job young lady?" he asked towering over Melissa.

"I ain't a lady jerk," Melissa said pushing the grumpy janitor aside and pulling Shaggy and Scooby away.

Melissa didn't like the janitor. True she didn't like people in general but there was something off about this guy. His uniform was sloppy and he was greasy looking for a janitor. He was looking around when Melissa looked back at him. He appeared to be looking for something. Melissa turned back to Shaggy who had taken the lead. They soon found the others and informed them of what Melissa had discovered.

"Then where's the real painting?" Daphne asked.

"We could check the basement" Fred suggested.

"Like do we have to?" Shaggy asked shaking slightly.

"Yes, we do" Velma replied simply.

"Are you scared Shaggy?" Melissa asked with a smirk.

"Very" Shaggy admitted.

"Come on you chickens," Melissa said grabbing Shaggy and Scooby and hauling them to the basement.

…...

"It's creepy down here" Scooby whimpered once they'd reached the basement.

"Smells like a sewer" Daphne added looking around with a flashlight.

"Reminds me of home" Melissa quipped unfazed by her surroundings.

"Let's get to looking, Melissa, " Fred said opening an old box.

While the others Melissa stood in the corner and watched.

"You could help you know" Daphne snapped.

"I am helping" Melissa replied.

"How?"

"I'm keeping watch for the phantom"

"Ha ha now get over here and help"

"You aren't the boss of me!"

"Easy Melissa just let it go" Shaggy ordered calmly.

"She's not doing anything" Daphne protested.

"It's fine Daphne" Shaggy replied.

"Hey guys I found something" Velma cried.

"What is it?"

"A secret room and all the missing art"

"I found something too" Melissa added.

"What?"

"The phantom"

"WHAT?" Shaggy cried.

"He's behind you"

"RUN"

While the others ran away Melissa remained in place not scared of the phantom, in fact, she was going to try to beat him to a pulp. Before she could do so, however, Shaggy returned picking Melissa up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down" she demanded beating on his back in protest as they ran from one door to another.

"Like no way Melissa"

After making a sharp left turn the phantom tripped and fell into a waiting net proving he wasn't really a phantom. Shaggy finally set Melissa down after coming to a halt.

"Okay let's see who's behind this mask," Melissa said before ripping off the mask to reveal a middle aged guy with a gruff look on his face.

"It's the janitor" Shaggy observed.

"Of course Carson here wasn't happy with his job so he decided to sell the art and make money" Velma explained.

"And he replaced the art with knock offs" Melissa added.

"Well Officer you can take him away" Fred declared.

…...

"Good work finding that clue Melissa," Velma said later.

"Thanks"

"See you later," Shaggy said as the van pulled up to Jenny's house.

"Bye," Melissa said before jumping out of the van and heading inside.

Melissa was secretly happy with herself she'd had a really good day after all.

…...

 **please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Melissa's time to get up" Jenny said knocking on Melissa's bedroom door.

"Why?" came Melissa's groggy voice.

"You and I are going shopping"

"I don't want to"

"I didn't ask if you wanted to Melissa"

"I'm not going"

"Yes, you are," Jenny said opening the door.

Melissa was lying with her back to Jenny. Her head was covered by her blanket and she was near unresponsive to Jenny's requests for her to get out of bed. It got to the point where Jenny ripped the blanket off of Melissa to reveal her black night gown and red leggings.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM" Melissa cried slapping Jenny's arm.

"Melissa please don't test my patience"

"I DON'T WANT TO GO"

"Why are you acting like this?" Jenny asked.

"I don't want to go" Melissa cried again.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to"

"That's not a valid reason"

"I just don't want to"

"Melissa please just get ready for the day" Jenny sighed before leaving to make breakfast.

Melissa groaned as she slid out of the bed. Opening her closet she yanked a dark red shirt off the hanger and selected her black jeans. Melissa got dressed and slammed her closet door shut.

"Melissa" Jenny warned from the kitchen.

Rolling her eyes Melissa sat on her bed. She was really not happy about this.

"Time for breakfast" Jenny called.

Melissa slid on her favorite combat boots and walked to the table for breakfast. Jenny was there with a stack of chocolate chip pancakes. Melissa took her seat quietly and waited for Jenny to say something. Jenny said nothing however and just passed Melissa a plate. The meal was eaten in an eerie silence. After they'd finished Jenny finally spoke.

"Melissa I'm not doing this to punish you so why are you so upset?"

"I just don't want to go"

"You've never had this problem before so why now?"

"Why do you keep asking questions?"

"I want to know what's wrong Melissa"

"Nothing is wrong"

"Then why are you acting like this"

"Because I don't want to go shopping"

"Why?"

"I just don't okay?" Melissa said before getting up and storming away.

Jenny sighed as she begun to clear the table. She loved Melissa but sometimes she was a challenge. After clearing the table Jenny decided she'd give Melissa some time to calm down before they left. So she went to the living room and sat down on the couch. She didn't bother to turn on the TV or grab her phone from its charger. Instead, Jenny thought back to the day Melissa arrived. Jenny had been a foster parent to kids before but she knew she was going to adopt Melissa before she even arrived. She'd been warned that Melissa had really bad anger problems but Jenny was prepared.

Melissa was cold and distant when she arrived with nothing more than a bag containing some clothes, her mp3 player, and her art supplies. Despite all of this Jenny was sure in her choice to adopt Melissano matter how hard things were. After some time alone Jenny walked to Melissa's room and peeked in. Melissa was stretched out on the floor drawing. Jenny, however, noticed that Melissa appeared to be withholding tears. What was wrong?

"Happy Birthday Harley" Melissa sighed as the tears finally poured out.

"Melissa?" Jenny asked pushing the door open.

"GO AWAY" Melissa screamed looking up at Jenny.

Jenny rushed to the living room and called Shaggy thankful she'd put him on speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Shaggy I'm sorry if I woke you but you need to come over now"

"Melissa?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes"

"What's going on?"

Jenny explained the problem.

"I don't want to get near her right now"

"I'll be over soon" Shaggy replied before ending the call.

Now Jenny wasn't scared of Melissa she just didn't want to get hurt. Melissa wasn't a five year old she was a teenage girl who didn't realize her own strength. Soon there was a knock at the door and Jenny answered it to find Shaggy and Scooby.

"Please come in," Jenny said opening the door for them.

She led them down the hall back to Melissa room where she was beating on the bed like a child.

"GO AWAY" Melissa screamed when she saw them.

"No" Shaggy replied calmly.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO" she screamed as Shaggy entered her room.

"I'm not making you go anywhere Melissa" Shaggy replied sitting on the edge of the bed.

Melissa began to smack Shaggy's arm repeatedly. Shaggy in response grabbed her wrists so she'd stop.

"Acting like a five-year-old isn't going to help you, Melissa, now please tell me why you're so upset"

Melissa response was to break down in tears. Jenny retreated from the room hoping that Melissa would talk to Shaggy.

"I-i-it's her birthday and I'm n-not t-there" Melissa sobbed.

"Who's birthday?"

"H-Harleys"

"This isn't really about shopping at all is it?"

"N-no"

"Why didn't you just tell Jenny?"

"I don't like her"

"But she loves you, Melissa"

"No, she doesn't Harley and Ivy do"

"Jenny loves you too"

"I don't wanna go anywhere"

"But this could be fun" Shaggy replied.

"No"

"Harley would want you to have fun don't you think?"

This quieted Melissa who now sat thinking about that statement. Harley _would_ like her to have fun.

"Yes," Melissa said slowly.

"See?"

"But I don't like shopping"

"Well can you at least try to have fun?"

"I guess so"

* * *

Jenny looked up from her book when Shaggy and Melissa entered the living room. Melissa was clearly calmer now which pleased Jenny.

"All better?" she asked.

"Yes," Shaggy replied while Melissa nodded silently.

"Melissa, do you think you're ready to go?"

"Yes," Melissa replied quietly.

"Okay," Jenny said setting down her book and standing up.

"We'll be going now," Shaggy said.

"Okay thank you Shaggy" Jenny replied.

"Bye Shaggy" Melissa added.

"Bye Melissa"

* * *

The car ride to the mall was silent. Melissa spent the duration of the ride sketching. Jenny glanced over a few times to see what she was working on. Harley. lAll her work was centered around Harley. Harley opening presents, eating cake, playing party games. Melissa only looked up from her work when they pulled into the parking lot of the mall. With a sigh, she put her stuff away and followed Jenny as she got out and headed into the first store. This was going to be a long day for Melissa.

* * *

 **Okay, that ends this chapter. Before I go I wanted to let you know I've been making art related to my stories and posting it on Deviant art if you wanted to take a look. Just search Dramaprincess12. I didn't say it was any good but you're welcome to look. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

At the mall, Melissa was already bored. Jenny was dragging Melissa from store to store.

"Oh look at this one Melissa, Melissa, " Jenny said holding up a cream colored sweater.

"No" Melissa replied.

"What's wrong with this one?"

"It's girly"

"It looks nice"

"I don't like it and you aren't the one who has to wear it"

"Okay fine" Jenny sighed putting the sweater back.

When Jenny wasn't looking Melissa, slipped away and went into the art store instead intent on buying some new pencils. She'd been smart enough to shove the rest of her savings into her pants pocket before they'd left.

"Melissa" Jenny scolded grabbing her by the shoulder.

"What?"

"You can buy art supplies later we're not finished shopping yet"

"Well I'm bored"

"Can't you at least try to have fun?"

"I did try"

"For at least ten minutes"

"I just don't like clothes so much"

"Just try okay?" Jenny said pulling Melissa from the art store.

"Okay fine"

* * *

This one" Melissa cried yanking a hoodie from the rack sometime later.

"Okay," Jenny agreed.

The hoodie was a deep red with Hex Girls written in black. Jenny was pleased that Melissa was making an effort. So far Melissa had agreed to a couple long sleeved shirts a light jacket and the hoodie.

"Are we done yet?" Melissa asked.

"Not yet"

"But I want to go to the art store already"

"We will go when we're done"

"When is that going to be?"

"Soon"

"NO" Melissa cried when Jenny held up a dress.

"Melissa there are sometimes you will need to wear a dress" Jenny replied sternly.

"Oh yeah like what exactly?"

"Like when we visit Robert's family in three weeks"

"Wait we're doing what?" Melissa cried in horror.

"Visiting Robert's family"

Melissa stood there with her mouth open unable to speak.

"Melissa?" Jenny asked.

But Melissa was to far gone into a whirlwind of memories she'd almost forgotten about.

* * *

"YOU STUPID BRAT"

"John you're hurting her"

"SHUT UP ABIGAIL"

"Oww pease stop daddy pease"

Then the man picked up the little girl and carried her out of the house and a long way from home to a toxic waste dump.

* * *

"Melissa?" Jenny asked again.

"What?" Melissa asked coming out of it.

"Is something wrong?"

"No"

"You zoned out"

"My bad"

"I guess we can go to art store now" Jenny sighed.

"Yippee," Melissa said racing out of the store.

* * *

When she got home later Melissa carried her bags to her room and set them on the bed. She was quick to pull out her new art pencils and set to work on yet another drawing of Harley. She only looked up from her work when Jenny arrived at her door.

"What?" Melissa asked.

"Shaggy's here"

"Why?"

"I thought it would be good for you to spend some time with them"

"Okay I'm coming"

Shaggy took Melissa to the park knowing there was something she needed to talk about.

"I hate him," Melissa said quietly as they sat down.

"Who?"

"My father"

"I thought you said you couldn't remember anything from before Harley and Ivy"

"I lied"

"Why?"

"He used to beat me I've got scars on my back to prove it. I remember my mom used to beg him not to hurt me. Sometimes he would listen but he'd hurt her instead. I've tried so hard to forget about it but it's hard. Robert looks a lot like my father. I don't want anything to do with him and I don't want to visit his family" Melissa explained.

"I'm sorry Melissa that's terrible"

"I know"

They stayed quiet until Shaggy checked hiss phone.

"We've got a case Scooby" Shaggy annouced putting his phone away.

"Guess I have to go home then" Melissa sighed.

"No you're more than welcome to come with us"

"Really?"

"Yeah if you want to"

"Sure"

"Then let's go"


	17. Chapter 17

A few weeks later.

"Remember to be nice Melissa," Jenny said as they pulled into the driveway of Robert's family home.

"I don't want to be here," Melissa said for the hundredth time that morning.

"Can you try to have a good time?"

"I don't want to be here and I didn't want to wear this dress" Melissa replied gesturing to the cream colored dress she was wearing.

"You look nice now come on"

Melissa rolled her eyes and followed Jenny inside. When Robert saw them he quickly came over and introduced them to everyone.

"This is my girlfriend Jenny and her daughter Melissa"

At the word daughter, Melissa winced. She was NOT Jenny's daughter. Not now not ever. Melissa nearly jumped out of her skin when Robert laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him which a cold stone look on her face. Her green eyes burned into his brown ones. The eyes that looked so much like her father's. The man she hated. The man that betrayed her. Jenny and Robert moved to the couch while Melissa stayed in the corner with her MP3 player in her hand. Melissa dropped to the floor zipping up her leather jacket and deciding to take a nap. Jenny wouldn't let her do so, however, and so she was forced to talk to people.

So many people. They asked so many uncomfortable questions. She wanted to scream by the time it was time to eat. Melissa made herself a plate and sat in the corner away from everyone else at the table.

"Why isn't she sitting over here?" one of the little kids asked.

"Maybe she's in time out" another kid responded.

"I'd be in timeout if I drew on myself like that too"

"It's weird"

After hearing this Melissa dumped her plate in the trash and ran outside. She slammed the door so hard it popped back open. Jenny and Robert quickly followed her.

"Please come back inside," Robert said calmly.

"NO"

"You're really going to get upset over what a four-year-old said?" he asked dryly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE"

"Melissa please calm down," Jenny said.

"TAKE ME HOME"

"Melissa not right now-"

"THEN HAVE SHAGGY PICK ME UP I DON'T CARE"

"Okay, Okay give me a moment" Jenny replied pulling out her phone.

Shaggy was thankfully able to pick Melissa up and soon they were on their way to headquarters. In the past few weeks, Melissa had come over regularly.

"I've got to go pick the rest of the gang up, do you want to stay here?" Shaggy asked once at headquarters.

"Sure," Melissa replied with a shrug.

"Okay"

So while Shaggy and Scooby were gone Melissa turned on the TV and sat on the couch. She couldn't really find anything to watch. She looked over at the table next to her and found a photo album under it. Curiously she picked it up and begun flipping through it. The album was full of news clippings from past cases. Melissa couldn't help but laugh at some of them.

"A Cheese Monster seriously?" she laughed before turning the page.

What she saw on the next page made her freeze. On the top of the left page, a clipping read: **MYSTERY INCORPORATED HELPS DYNAMIC DUO IN CAPTURE OF CRIMANiALS!** The picture below showed the gang with Batman and Robin who had the Joker and Penguin in handcuffs. They'd helped Batman? BATMAN.

"In other news, The queens of crime in Gotham have finally been caught"

Melissa jerked her head up to see Harley and Ivy being forced into a prison van by Batman. Tears began burning in Melissa's eyes. They were all Liars! After everything she had told them they'd lied to her. Each and every day. At that moment the door opened.

"We're back" Shaggy announced.

"WHAT IS **THIS?"** Melissa screamed unable to contain herself as she shoved the album into Shaggy's face.

"Melissa-"

"THEN YOU DID THIS? " she cut in pointing to the TV.

"Melissa-"

"AFTER EVERYTHING I TOLD YOU. AFTER THE SECRETS AND THE TEARS AND WEARING GIRLY CLOTHES TO MAKE STUPID JENNY HAPPY. AFTER TELLING YOU ABOUT MY BACKSTABBING JERK OF A FATHER. YOU LIED TO ME"

With those words, Melissa Ran out of headquarters and down the street. She had to see her sisters again she had too.


	18. Chapter 18

Melissa looked up at the sign that read: NOW ENTERING GOTHAM. She hadn't gotten here by foot. She'd gotten her by train. She'd ran to Jenny's house found the key went in and changed then left with the money to take the train. Now she ran through the streets intent on getting to her destination. Arkham. She knew that's where her sisters were. Her insides were twisted up. They'd betrayed her. She'd been so stupid to trust them. They hurt her.

The tears threatened to come again. She tried to choke them down again but failed and instead dropped to her knees sobbing. This wasn't like her she needed to get it together. Gotham girls didn't cry. She shouldn't be crying.

"I'm so stupid," Melissa sobbed.

"Well, well if it isn't Melissa"

Melissa looked up to see Selina.

"What do you want?" Melissa asked.

"I'm guessing you heard about Harley and Ivy?" Selina asked.

"Yes"

"Is that why you're upset?"

"What do you care?"

"Answer my question"

"Yes"

"Listen you need to pull yourself together they wouldn't want to see you cry"

Then Selina was gone into the shadows.

Melissa stood up with a new resolve as she continued her walk to Arkham. The area looking building came into view and Melissa dried her eyes before going inside At the front desk sat a tall security guard who gave Melissa a questioning look as she approached.

"I'd like to see Harley and Ivy," Melissa said curtly.

"Sorry kid no can do"

"Fine then"

Melissa jumped up on the desk and knocked the guard out cold As he slumped to the floor Melissa found a visitors pass and went on her way. It didn't take her long to locate Harley and Ivy who's cells were right next to each other. Melissa tapped on the glass grabbing their attention.

"Lissa?" Harley asked jumping up and rushing over with Ivy doing the same.

"Hi"

"What are you doing here?" Ivy asked.

"I came as soon as I heard" Melissa explained.

"And they let you?" Harley asked in confusion.

"no, I ran away. I don't belong there" Melissa said bitterly.

Harley and Ivy looked at Melissa then they looked down.

"What is it?"

"Melissa you know we love you" Ivy started.

"Well of course I do"

"Then you've gotta listen to us," Harley said.

"You're scaring me"

"Please go back," Ivy said.

"No, I don't belong there," Melissa said tears beginning to form.

"Please, we don't want you to make the mistakes we have" Harley pleaded.

"No, no I don't want to leave you, you're my family" Mellissa cried.

"It's for your own good Melissa" Harley argued tears in her eyes.

Melissa fell to the floor crying against the glass.

"I-i Can't" she sobbed.

"We're sorry Lissa," Harley cried.

"Melissa"

Melissa spun around to find Shaggy, Scooby, and, Batman.

"What are you doing here?" Melissa growled.

"We came to take you home," Shaggy said stepping closer.

"You LIED to me" Melissa cried pressing her self against the glass of Ivy's cell.

"I'm sorry, we never meant to hurt you"

"You are all LIARS"

"We didn't mean to"

"YES YOU DID"

Shaggy walked over to where Melissa was sitting and bent down to meet her eyes. She refused to look at him.

"Melissa please look at me. I'm sorry we didn't tell you but he didn't want us too. He thought it was for your own good" Shaggy said gesturing to Batman who only scowled quietly.

"I don't want to go back. You're all liars" Melissa said coldly.

"Please listen to them Melissa if you don't you don't you could end up like we did. We don't want that" Ivy said.

"But I'll never see you again" Melissa cried tears pouring down her face.

"That's not true," Harley said.

"Yes it is they don't want me to see you"

"I can take you to visit them Melissa" Shaggy offered calmly.

"No, you can't the stupid judge ordered against it"

"We can get it repealed"

"Really?"

"We can try"

"Please go with them Melissa" Ivy pleaded.

"I-I don't want to"

Melissa broke down in sobs. Shaggy pulled Melissa into a hug and rocked her back and forth. She sobbed relentlessly. Scooby stepped forwards and sat down beside them.

"Do you want to say goodbye to them?" Batman said finally speaking.

"Yes"

So Batman in a rare out of character gesture took Melissa into the cells to hug her sisters goodbye.

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday Harley," Melissa said passing her one of the pictures she'd drawn.

"It's okay"

"See you soon" Melissa waved once she'd stepped out of the cells.

"See you soon sis"

* * *

Melissa without a word followed Shaggy inside Jenny's Houseee where Jenny and Robert were waiting.

"I've been so worried about you" Jenny cried crushing Melissa in a hug.

"But we need to talk about what you did" Robert said standing/

"Not now Robert" Jenny Replied.

"Yes now I'm not going to let my future daughter do this"

"What?" Melissa asked breakibg away from jenny.

"Melissa Robert and I are engaged"

"What?"

"The wedding is next November"

"What?"

"I'm going too be your father" Robert said sternly.


	19. Chapter 19

_What had she done wrong? One minute she was playing with Barbies on the floor the next her father threw them into the fireplace and kicked her into the wall._

 _"I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY WITH YOUR DOLLS IN CHURCH CARLY"_

 _"I'm sorry Daddy"_

 _"You're going to be"_

...

* * *

"Melissa?" Jenny asked concern spreading over her face.

Melissa backed up with a look of fear on her face.

"No" she whispered.

Shaggy laid a hand on Melissa's shoulder trying to calm her down. He knew what she was thinking.

"What's wrong Melissa?" Jenny asked.

"He'll hurt me" Melissa whispered.

Melissa was shaking. Then she collapsed. Shaggy caught her before she hit the floor and laid her on the couch. Jenny ran and got a pillow to prop Melissa's head up with. While all this was going on Robert stood idle in a corner. Shaggy sat on the edge of the couch. Jenny stood over Melissa biting her nails.

"I've got this" Robert said stepping forward

He proceeded to slap Melissa in the face. Melissa jolted upright and threw a punch at Robert he caught her fist with a stern look on his face

"You don't hit people Carly"

"What did you just call me?" Melissa asked as Robert let go.

"I called you by the name my drunken half-brother and his wife gave you"

Melissa felt like fainting again but instead clung to Shaggy.

"Robert, what are you talking about?" Jenny asked sitting next to Shaggy.

"Before John died he asked me to find his daughter, of course, I had no intent to do so but she came to me it seems" Robert chuckled.

"You told me your brother died in a car crash," Jenny said.

"No, he died in prison"

"So you were using me?" Jenny cried.

"No I love you Jenny but loving that **monster** is impossible" Robert replied pointing to Melissa.

"Excuse me?" Melissa asked sitting up and cracking her knuckles.

"See? She always resorts to violence just like her father"

"Robert stop this" Jenny ordered.

"Stop what?"

"This. Melissa is no monster she's just misguided and in need of help which she's been getting"

"Then why did she steal from you and run off?" Robert challenged.

"She was hurt," Shaggy said.

"That brings me to my next point. you need to assert yourself Jenny and stop relying on this boy"

"THAT'S IT" Melissa shrieked standing.

"Melissa sit down please," Shaggy asked quietly.

"No, I need to say this. Listen, Robert, I might be a monster like you claim but you DON'T want to make me angry. Because when I get angry the claws come out. I may have hurt people before but you haven't lived in Gotham like I have. In that city, it's hurt or be hurt. I grew up running through alleyways and stopping jerks from robbing people. I grew up being taught how to fend for myself because I had no one to rely on but myself. I've seen things you've only seen in your dreams. Then I came here and Jenny took me in, determined to love me no matter how much trouble I was. Shaggy chose not to give up on me even after I beat him senseless. So if YOU can't handle ME then GET OUT" Melissa said before sitting back down and folding her arms.

"Robert you should go I'll call you later to discuss this" Jenny said cooly.

"Okay"

Robert left after that.


	20. Chapter 20

Robert returned to his home and lazily took a seat on the couch. He couldn't let Jenny do this. Adopting that monster was unthinkable. That girl was the spitting image of her father. He had to stop this from happening and he knew how to do it.

...

* * *

Melissa sat quietly next to Shaggy. She wasn't sure what to do or say. She flinched when Shaggy touched her arm. Melissa turned to him her green eyes filled with confusion. Shaggy looked from Melissa to Jenny silently asking permission. Jenny nodded. Shaggy stood up and taking Melissa by the hand led her out of the house. They climbed back into his truck and back to headquarters. Velma was sitting on the couch when they arrived.

"Melissa are you alright?" Velma asked looking up.

"No," Melissa whispered in response.

"Melissa is going to stay the night with us," Shaggy added.

"She can take my room," Velma offered.

"Thank you,' Melissa said before following Shaggy to the kitchen.

Melissa sat at the table with Scooby while Shaggy moved about the kitchen. A few minutes went by before Daphne and Fred came into the room.

"Hello Melissa," Fred greeted.

"Did you have a nice time in the asylum?" Daphne inquired coldly.

Melissa folded her hands and looked down at the table choosing to ignore Daphne. She didn't want to talk about it. She had too much to think about. She put her head down. Carly? Her name was Carly. It couldn't be! Her life was crumbling again. The worst part was she couldn't stop it. She didn't know how to stop it. Shaggy sat down beside her and pushed her a plate.

"Why is this happening to me?"

"I wish I knew Melissa," Shaggy responded sadly.

"What now?" Melissa mumbled.

"Now you eat dinner and go to bed, we'll decide the rest tomorrow," Shaggy replied calmly.

"Okay," Melissa sighed lifting her head in defeat.

* * *

The next day when Melissa awoke she couldn't remember where she was at first but as she looked around it dawned on her. She was in Velma's room at Mystery Inc Headquarters. She'd stayed the night. Tiredly she got out of bed and trudged her way to the dining room where the others were with somber looks on their faces. Shaggy was on the phone he seemed to be talking to Jenny.

"Like, I understand we'll be there soon," Shaggy said before ending his phone call and looking up at Melissa who looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"Melissa, we've got to go to Jenny's house," Shaggy informed her.

"Okay," Melissa said flatly.

"Come on we'll get breakfast on the way"

"What did I do?" Melissa asked as she ate her breakfast a few minutes later.

"You didn't do anything Jenny says you just have to come home"

"Did she say why?"

"No, but it sounded urgent," Shaggy replied quietly.

"I probably did do something," Melissa sighed pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Well, we're about to find out," Shaggy responded as they pulled into Jenny's driveway.

Melissa growled slightly when she saw Robert's car in the driveway. Slowly she got out of the truck and followed Shaggy to the door.

"CARLY"

Melissa nearly choked as a stranger embraced her as if they were old friends.

"Let go of me," Melissa demanded.

"I thought you were dead," the woman continued still holding Melissa.

"LET GO OF ME," Melissa ordered harshly.

The woman complied this time and stepped away from a very irritated and confused Melissa.

"Who are you?" Melissa asked coldly taking a seat next to Jenny who looked very distraught.

"I'm your mother, Carly"


	21. Chapter 21

Melissa looked at the woman claiming to be her mother. This wasn't possible. Then she got an idea.

"I want a test done," Melissa said.

So a few days later Melissa, Jenny and the woman claiming to be Abigail sat in the doctor's office to hear the results.

"Well, I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt you two are in fact related," the doctor said.

Melissa nearly puked. Abigail had tears running down her face from the news. Afterward, they went to Jenny's house to discuss things.

"Where are you going, Melissa?" Jenny asked when Melissa walked past them.

"To my room" Melissa replied without stopping.

"May I see your room, Carly?"

"DON'T call me Carly. I've always been called Melissa and that isn't going to change because of you or Robert" Melissa said coldly.

"Understood. Can I see your room?"

"Come on" Melissa sighed waving Abigail in the direction of her room.

When Melissa led Abigail inside she looked around in interest. Melissa's room had changed quite a bit. The Hex Girls poster now hung opposite to her bed. There was a lamp and a few books on the nightstand. A shell next to her closet held art supplies and on top of that were some pictures.

"This room is certainly small. You'll have a much bigger room when you move in with me-"

"Hold up! I'm not going anywhere" Melissa cried turning to face Abigail.

"Yes you are you're my daughter which means I have custody of you "

Instead of responding to Abigail Melissa raced past her shouting:

"JENNY CALL SHAGGY I HAVE PROBLEMS"

"On it" Jenny replied grabbing her cell phone from beside her.

….

* * *

"AND NOW IM SUPPOSED TO LIVE WITH HER?" Melissa shouted while pounding her fists into a pillow Shaggy was holding. This had become a regular thing for them.

"Where did Abigail say she lived again?" Shaggy asked.

"North of Metropolis"

"What are you thinking Melissa?"

Melissa had stopped beating on the pillow and now stood in deep thought.

"I think Robert's up to something," Melissa said.

"Like what?"

"Trying to get rid of me"

"But the test-"

"Could've been faked"

"Not likely"

"Or maybe Abigail's in on it,"

Now, Shaggy stood in thought. Maybe Melissa was on to something. From past experience with Robert, he knew that he didn't like Melissa much. Shaggy understood that if the adoption was finalized and Jenny married Robert he'd have to deal with Melissa. Maybe he was trying to pull something and Maybe Abigail if that was even really her was in on it.

"Let's go tell the others," Shaggy suggested setting the pillow down on the couch.

The others were in the backyard playing a game of Catch with Scooby. When Fred saw Melissa and Shaggy enter the yard he asked if they would like to play.

"Actually Melissa here has an interesting theory I think you should hear"

"Tell us," Velma urged.

Melissa explained what she was thinking. In response, Daphne scoffed and said:

"You just don't want to leave Harley and Ivy"

Melissa rolled her eyes before replying.

"I don't want to move again point blank"

"Easy you two, There's no need to argue," Fred said calmly.

"Fine," Daphne huffed.

"Now let's go inside and investigate this shall we?" Velma said heading back inside.

* * *

Once inside they gathered around the table to speculate the possibilities. Velma grabbed her laptop to take notes and do research if the need arose.

"Okay, what's your legal Birth name Melissa?" Velma asked.

"According to Abigail It's Carly Vanessa Brown," Melissa said with an eye roll.

"Here, Carly Vanessa Brown born December 17th, 2000. Odd you were never reported missing," Velma said as she turned her laptop around.

"That is odd," Melissa agreed wondering what that could mean.

"Let's keep looking"

Meanwhile at Jenny's.

"Yes sir the blueprint will be ready for the meeting on Thursday. No I haven't told anyone. Oh she's a little stressed right now why do you ask? Oh well its nice of you to care. I'll see you at the office on Thursday bye"

Jenny hung up the phone unaware she was being watched.


	22. Chapter 22

Melissa returned to Jenny's house later with a notebook. She'd decided to ask Abigail questions. Then she'd find out what was going on. When she walked in Jenny was sitting on the couch with her laptop doing work.

"Did you have a good time Melissa?" Jenny asked briefly looking up from her work.

"Yes," Melissa replied.

"You need to start packing Abigail is going to take you next week," Jenny informed her.

"Okay," Melissa sighed.

"I'm sorry Melissa," Jenny said sadly.

"For what?" Melissa asked confused.

"For all of this"

Melissa didn't respond. She just went to her room. Melissa dropped on her bed and opened the notebook. There was a LOT of questions she wanted to ask her mother whether this woman was her or not. Questions like. Why didn't you look for me? Did you ever try to look for me? Then there were more difficult questions. When did my father go to prison? When did he die? What does my birthmark look like? Melissa found that as much as she'd hated coming here she didn't want to move again. Even father away from her sisters.

After checking over her list once more she smiled before putting her notebook away. Melissa knew she should've started packing but she wouldn't do anything until she had rock hard proof. She knew documents could be forged. Who's to say the test results weren't forged? So grabbing a book she started reading.

Abigail was coming back over again for dinner that evening. Melissa didn't know if Robert was going to come as well but she hoped he didn't.

"Melissa, " Jenny called.

"Yes?"

"Come here please"

"Coming"

Melissa got up and slid off her bed. She found Jenny in the kitchen at the table. Her laptop had been put away but there were files beside her. Then Melissa looked over at her place at the table to see a wrapped box.

"What's that?" Melissa asked gesturing to the box.

"A gift for you for doing so well," Jenny said

"Really?" Melissa asked taken by surprise.

"Yes, now open it" Jenny laughed.

Melissa raced over and tore off the paper. What she saw surprised her.

"No way," she gasped.

"Yes"

An artist tablet. A fancy one at that. Then Melissa did something Jenny wasn't expecting. She rushed over and hugged her. Then she picked up her tablet and sat down to play around with it. Jenny returned to her paperwork occasionally tapping her pencil on the table. An hour later the doorbell rang. Jenny stood up to answer it. Melissa briefly looked up to see Abigail and Robert enter.

"Don't worry Shaggy and Scooby are coming as well," Jenny said seeing Melissa's face.

"What do you have there?" Abigail asked sitting next to Melissa.

"My new artist tablet," Melissa replied focused on her work.

"What are you working on Jenny?" Robert asked coming to stand beside his fiancé.

Jenny quickly shut her folder.

"Work," she replied before getting up to put the folder away in her office.

While she was gone Shaggy and Scooby arrived.

"Look what Jenny got me!" Melissa exclaimed rushing over to Shaggy.

"That's cool Melissa,"

"I know "

"Jenny you didn't tell us they were going to be here," Robert said uneasily when Jenny returned.

"Robert there's nothing wrong with having Melissa's friends over as well. Now please try to get along ," Jenny said as she started cooking.

"Fine"

…..

During dinner Melissa sat in between Shaggy and Scooby. Abigail sat across from them while Jenny and Robert sat at the head of the table. Melissa focused on her spaghetti instead of the people around her.

"Melissa I know you like art so I went out and bought you this," Abigail said passing Melissa a book.

Melissa looked over the book. Charcoal drawing.

"Thank you," Melissa mumbled quietly.

"Shall we move to the living room?" Jenny suggested standing up.

"Sounds good,"

"Why don't we play a game?" Melissa suggested once in the living room.

"I'd love to but I've got somewhere to be," Robert replied.

"Where?" Melissa asked.

"Work"

"I'll see you soon then," Jenny said giving Robert a kiss before he ducked out the door.

"What game did you have in mind Melissa?" Abigail asked as she settled on the couch.

"Actually I was thinking you could answer some questions"

"Shoot,"

Melissa grabbed her notebook from her room.

"Okay, first question. Why didn't you ever report me missing?"

"Your father said you were dead. He told me you'd died from the fumes at the waste dump"

"Next question when did my father get arrested?"

"A few years ago he died in prison a year later"

One by one they went through the questions. Abigail seemed to have all the answers until Melissa asked:

"What does my birthmark look like and where is it located?"

"A cat on your inner arm"

"That's wrong"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is," Abigail insisted.

"No it isn't!" Melissa countered sitting on the couch and removing her combat boots. After removing her socks it was clear to see there was a star on the back of her left ankle.

"But-"

"Abigail what's going on?" Jenny asked in a warning tone.

"Um"

"What is it?" Melissa asked.

"If you've got something to say I'd say it" Shaggy said.

"I'm not Abigail "


	23. Chapter 23

Melissa stared at the imposter with cold eyes. She knew it. This was not her mother. Jenny's face showed a mix of emotion. Anger and confusion.

"You were trying to take her away," Jenny snapped gesturing to Melissa.

"Why?" Shaggy asked while Scooby growled.

"Robert asked me too he said it'd make his work easier"

"What work?"

"I've said to much!" The imposter cried clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Get out," Jenny ordered pointing to the door.

"Jenny if you don't mind Melissa and I would solve this mystery," Shaggy said standing.

"Go right ahead," Jenny replied.

….

"Where are we going?" Melissa asked from the mystery machine several minutes later.

"Gotham," Shaggy replied.

"More specifically to meet Batman," Daphne added coldly.

"Why?"

"He'll help us," Shaggy explained calmly.

Melissa had a slew of things she could've said about Batman but she bit her tongue. Instead she wrote in her notebook. Beneath her questions were the answers. She wondered how many of the answers if any were true. What could Robert be doing? Why did he want her gone so badly? Was it because of Jenny? Melissa was so lost in her thoughts that she barely registered when they pulled up to pier where Batman and Robin were waiting. She followed Shaggy out of the van and stood rigid and cold when she faced Batman.

"Hello again Melissa," Batman greeted in his usual monotone voice.

"Batman, Bird Boy," Melissa replied her voice flat.

"It's Robin," Robin replied.

"I know," Melissa said smirking.

"May we go to the Batcave?" Velma asked glancing around.

Batman rubbed his chin before nodding and gesturing to the Mystery Machine. The group climbed back into the van. One by one Batman and Robin tied the blind folds on them. When Robin got to Melissa she stopped him.

"No," she said coldly.

"You have too," Robin argued.

"No I don't," Melissa snapped.

"But-"

"You don't want to argue with me bird boy," Melissa warned.

"Melissa, please put on the blindfold," Shaggy asked calmly.

"I don't want to,"

"Why not?"

"I want to know where we're going,"

"It's top secret"

"I can keep secret"

"Melissa," Shaggy warned.

"Fine," Melissa sighed giving in and letting Robin tie the blindfold on.

After everyone was blindfolded the dynamic duo climbed into the front. Melissa listened as the van started

"How long is this going to take?" Melissa asked.

"That's also top secret,"

"Why scared I'll crash your place? Leak info to the worst?""Melissa asked with amusement in voice.

"Exactly," Robin replied.

"Whatever Bird Boy" Melissa sighed leaning against the back of the front seat.

…..

Silence fell over the van. Robin looked back to see everyone had fallen asleep. Melissa was passed out against the seat. Her brown hair fell over one side of her face and she was lightly snoring. The sound made Robin chuckle. Batman glanced at him with a questioning look as they pulled into the cave. Robin jumped out when Batman killed the engine. He opened the backdoor to find Melissa already stirring.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty we've got work to do," Robin teased as Melissa yanked the blindfold off her face.

"I ain't no princess"

"This way," Batman said waving them to the computer.

"Now what?"

"Do any of you know Robert's full name?" Batman asked taking a seat.

"Robert Brown"

While the others were talking Melissa begun wandering around.

"Don't touch anything, Melissa," Batman warned not looking up.

"Yeah, yeah"

"Just sit okay?"

"Fine"


	24. Chapter 24

Melissa sat bored as the gang crowded around Batman.

"Did you find something yet?" She asked.

"What's your father's name?. Batman asked Melissa.

Melissa looked at Batman with a stony glare. She did not like the topic.

"His name is John" Melissa said.

Melissa turned so her back was to the others.

"John Brown was a former employee of Thaddeus Blimp before he was caught helping commit fraud by the Blue Falcon. He died in prison a year later at the hands of a fellow inmate," Batman read.

"Jerk," Melissa huffed.

"What are you thinking Batman?" Robin asked.

"After John died Robert probably worked in his place,"

"I wouldn't doubt it"

While the others worked Melissa stood up and started to walk away. Robin noticed and followed her.

"Leave me alone Bird Boy," Melissa snapped.

"I knew how you feel, Melissa,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah,"

Melissa sat down with her back turned still. She put her head down.

….

Years ago.

"YOU BRAT, I TOLD YOU TO GO TO YOUR ROOM"

"Please don't hit her,' Abigail begged.

….

Melissa started to shake. Robin slowly walked over and took a seat beside her. She gave no reaction. Instead she chose to stare at the wall. The others were so wrapped up in the case they didn't notice that Melissa had moved.

"Uh Melissa I meant said about knowing what this is like," Robin said quietly breaking the silence.

"How would you know?" Melissa snapped turning to Robin with fire blazing in her eyes.

"When I was very little someone arranged to have my parents killed," Robin sighed.

"That's messed up," Melissa replied.

"Not as messed up as being raised by criminals," Robin laughed causing Melissa to glare at him.

"Hey if you think about it you would have been raised by a criminal either way"

"True"

Before Robin could respond the computer beeped causing them to look .

"What'd you find?" Melissa asked.

"Robert's cell phone last ping in the east warehouse district," Fred said looking at the screen.

"But it's been abandoned for years," Melissa cried perplexed.

"Which would make it the perfect place to hide," Velma speculated.

"I say we split up and flush Robert out of hiding," Fred suggested standing.

"Good idea"

"Let's get going"

…..

Melissa was all too happy to rip the blindfold off when they were a distance from the bat cave. When the van stopped Melissa jumped out. She'd been here numerous times growing up. Melissa smiled as she remembered running through here causing trouble. She let out a small laugh.

"What is it?" Shaggy asked.

"I did that when I was twelve," Melissa explained pointing to graffiti on a near by wall.

"Harley's diamonds that's not surprising," Shaggy replied.

"I think it's time we split up. Daphne, Velma you come with me. Shaggy ,Scooby you go that way," Fred said.

"What about me?" Melissa asked feeling left out.

"Go with Batman," Daphne declared.

"NO"

"Actually I'll go with Melissa," Robin said suddenly.

"Lets go Bird Boy," Melissa replied punching Robin in the arm.

"Remember be careful"

"I don't do careful,"

"I mean it," Batman replied.

"Fine,"


	25. Chapter 25

"Just to be clear if we run into any bad guys I get to do the punching," Melissa said as she and Robin looked around.

"Is that really a good idea?" Robin asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't be a good idea?

"Um well, you might take things too far,"

"How?"

"I'm just saying since you have a connection to this-"

"Can we please talk about something else now?"

"Like what?"

"So tell me bird boy is the Bat always so gloomy?"

"Yes,"

"Why is that?"

"I have no idea," Robin lied.

They fell silent as they crept along. Upon hearing voices nearby Robin put a finger to his lips to tell Melissa to be quiet. They crept along the wall of a warehouse and slowly peeked into the window. Robert and some others were loading crates.

"What's in there?"

"Do I look like I know?" Melissa whispered harshly.

"Chill out they'll hear you," Robin replied.

"Sorry," Melissa said with a shrug.

"We have to get inside," Robin declared.

"Lead the way Bird Boy," Melissa shrugged.

* * *

Inside the warehouse.

"Gee, what do ya think the boss is gonna do with all this stuff?"

"Distribute it I guess" Robert answered looking at all the illegal substances.

"Why?"

"Why does the boss do anything? Money you idiot," Robert snapped/

"Sorry"

"Just get back to work"

"Okay"

Unknown to the men hidden on a catwalk was Melissa and Robin. They had heard everything.

"We should alert the others," Robin said.

"Right,"

As they turned to leave they ran smack into one of the henchmen.

"Well, you thought you could sneak in did ya?"

"Do something Bird Boy!" Melissa hissed.

"I'm thinking"

"Think faster," Melissa retorted as they were grabbed.

Growing impatient Melissa kicked the guy sending him backwards. The two then jumped down from the catwalk catching Robert off guard.

"Well, if it isn't Robin and Carly," Robert said coldly.

"For the last time my name isn't Carly it's Melissa Isley Quinn," Melissa growled charging Robert.

Robert dodged Melissa who hit the wall. She spun around her knuckles bleeding. Robin was occupied with fighting the henchmen and therefore was no help to Melissa but she had a backup plan.

"You should've minded your own business," Robert said as he walked closer to Melissa.

"You should have left me alone" Melissa replied before blowing something in Robert's face

Robert stumbled backwards coughing before he started to scratch. He itched all over.

"What did you do?"

"Those are spores from a genetically engineered plant Ivy had been working on, I managed to get some before Bat's hauled me off to foster care and I've been saving them," Melissa explained with a smirk.

"Get them you idiots," Robert yelled scratching still.

Robin and Melissa took off. They scaled a nearby wall and disappeared into the shadows. They ran across the roofs of the buildings searching for the others.

"You still haven't thanked me," Melissa commented as they came to a stop.

"Thank you," Robin replied.

"It's about time"

"There's Fred and Daphne," Robin pointed out.

Melissa shrugged as she and Robin jumped down landing in front of the others.

"We found Robert, he's loading drugs in one of the nearby warehouses," Robin informed them.

"Well, it could be worse," Fred replied.

"How would it be worse?" Melissa asked..

"Thaddeus Blimp once tried to turn world leaders to stone," Daphne replied curtly.

"Harsh"

"Let's find everyone else and make a plan"

Batman was watching the already loaded trucks. Thaddeus Blimp himself was overseeing the whole thing. Just as Batman was about to contact Robin he arrived with the others in tow.

"Call Gordon," Batman ordered.

"On it"

"What about us?" Shaggy asked.

"I have a plan"


	26. Chapter 26

"Boss we have a slight problem," Robert announced sheepishly running to the loading area.

"And what would that be?" Thadeus asked.

"Well, uh, you know how you told me to get rid of my niece?"

"Yes"

"She's here with Robin,"

"WHAT?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said! this could put the entire operation at risk!"

"What should we do?" Robert asked.

"Listen carefully," Thaddeus replied with an evil smile.

...

* * *

Melissa and Robin were keeping an eye on some of the other henchmen while the others prepared the trap. Suddenly they were attacked from behind and knocked out cold. When Melissa regained consciousness she found her hands and feet were bound. Confused she looked down to see she was slowly being lowered into a vat of cement.

"Melissa are you awake?"

Robin was dangling upside down across from her.

"What the heck happened?" Melissa asked.

"Robert and Blimp"

"How long until we're dropped in there?"

"the more we struggle the faster we're lowered"

"Well, what are we supposed to do?"

"You wouldn't happen to have seeds would you?"

"In my pocket but I can't reach them"

"Try to untie me and I'll until you,"

"Won't we reach death faster?"

"I hope you're right," Melissa said as Robin began his attempt at undoing the rope

They began moving faster.

"HURRY UP," Melissa screamed as she tried to loosen her wrists.

"I'm trying,"

"Stop this isn't getting anywhere,"

"Well, do you have an idea?"

Melissa looked around. She spotted a light post nearby.

"Yes"

"What?"

"That post isn't very far if he swing maybe we can grab it-"

"Our rope would break and we'd be out"

"Exactly"

Slowly They tried to reach the lamp. The faster it got the faster they sung. Melissa reached out and grabbed the post. The force of it all caused the pulley system to snap. As Melissa's ropes fell off she looked back to see Robin grabbing the side of the container. He couldn't pull himself up. Hurriedly Melissa undid her feet and rushed over to help.

"Grab on," she ordered extending her hand.

Robin managed to grab Melissa's hand. As she pulled him out they fell backwards with Robin landing on top of Melissa.

"Th-thanks," Robin panted trying to catch his breath.

"No problem,"

They stared at each other. Robin looked at Melissa who was still breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush. In the dim lighting she looked really cute. The light reflected in her green eyes. He couldn't pull himself away. He was lost in her eyes. They didn't realize as they got closer and closer to each other. Until they kissed. Electricity shot through them. Melissa realized what was happening but to her great surprise she liked it.

Even though she didn't want to admit it she liked Robin.

"Oh my gosh,"

The duo broke apart to find Velma staring.

"Never speak of this," Melissa warned as she stood up.

"Uh, where the others?" Robin asked.

"Batman is fighting Blimp and the others are distracting the henchmen"

"We should go help," Robin said.

"Let's go," Melissa replied taking the lead.


	27. Chapter 27

Shaggy, Fred and, Scooby were running to and fro to distract the several Henchmen at the loading site. They weren't very bright men. strong yes but bright no way. Shaggy and Scooby ducked behind a crate to catch their breath.

"Where did Velma go?" Scooby asked looking around.

"To find Robin and Melissa," Shaggy replied.

"Okay, let's kick butt,"

"I think they're here," Scooby concluded upon hearing Melissa.

The duo looked up to see Melissa, Robin and, Velma leap into the fray. Melissa threw an oncoming guy over her shoulder with ease before kicking another one into the side of the truck. She failed to see one coming at her from behind. Robin swung into the rescue knocking the guy out cold.

"Thanks," Melissa said as she punched a guy coming at her.

"You're welcome," Robin replied kicking another.

"Melissa, Robert's getting away," Shaggy yelled grabbing Melissa's attention.

Melissa in response jumped over a stack of crates in pursuit of Robert. She chased him into a dead-end alleyway. He cursed under his breath as he collided with the stone wall. He turned to face Melissa who was cracking her knuckles.

"Don't kill me, Melissa "

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you I'm just going to hurt you really, really bad" Melissa replied as she closed in on Robert.

She let him have it. Anyone close enough would've heard the sound of breaking bones. Ten minutes later Melissa emerged from the alley wiping her hands off triumphantly. With a smirk she rejoined the others. Robin in her absence had tied up all the unconscious henchmen.

"I wonder how Batman is doing," Fred remarked.

Meanwhile Batman was locked in hand to hand combat with Blimp. Punches were being thrown rapidly. Although Blimp was shorter than Batman he was able to hold his ground. Batman was getting tired of it. Blimp jumped out of the way when Batman attempted to punch him in the stomach. Slowly Blimp was losing steam. Batman hit him in the stomach finally sending him to the ground. He picked the smaller man who stared at him with cold eyes. Batman hauled Blimp to the prison vans which had just arrived. Robert was being loaded into an ambulance.

The gang gave their statements to the police Afterwards Robin pulled Melissa aside.

"We uh need to talk about earlier," Robin started nervously.

"Yeah, we do," Melissa agreed looking away.

"Melissa I-i like you a-a lot," Robin admitted.

"Um, I like you too," Melissa replied slowly refusing to meet Robin's eyes.

Robin lifted her head. She looked at him nervously.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just don't see how we could make this work. I mean, you have to stay here and help Batman fight crime and I live an hour away in Coolsville. If you came to visit it would just attract attention. People would ask questions," Melissa explained sadly.

"I know. Could we at lest be friends?" Robin asked hopefully.

"I'd love to Bird Boy," Melissa replied with a smirk.

"I'll see you around then Melissa" Robin said with a smile and a wink.

"I'm looking forward to it,"

Melissa was silent on the way home. Velma didn't tell the others what she had seen. When the van pulled up to Jenny's Melissa got out without a word. Jenny was waiting, wanting to know what had happened Melissa said nothing. She just went to her room drawing tablet in hand. Shaggy explained the case . So it was with a heavy heart that Jenny removed her engagement ring. This was hard to deal with but at least it was all over.

A few days later Melissa was in art class making Halloween decorations for school. As she painted jack-o-lanterns the principle came over the intercom to announce that students had to go to the auditorium for an assembly. With an eye roll Melissa pushed her paint away washed her hands and removed her apron before following the others into the auditorium. Finding a seat next to Shaggy she sat down.

"Was this planned?" She whispered.

"I don't think so," Shaggy replied as the lights went down.

The principle walked onto the stage. With her was Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. Melissa zoned out as the principle started speaking . Her attention was was grabbed when art was mentioned. Bruce stepped up to the podium.

"Every year Wayne Enterprises selects one school to receive a 100,000 art grant and I'm pleased to announce that this year the grant goes to Coolsville High. In addition the top students will paint a mural in our newest building."

Melissa's jaw dropped.

"We can get new supplies now," Melissa whispered excitedly.

Then the art students and teachers were asked to come on stage. Melissa was one of the first to be on stage. She stood next to Dick as the others lined up.

"I have a feeling that the money will go towards something great," Dick commented .

"You'd be right," Melissa replied.

"There are a lot of students here who deserved this, some more than others,"

Melissa turned to face Dick who winked. Then the pieces fell into place.

"Hello again Bird Boy," Melissa whispered with a smile.

"Hello Melissa,"

"So is Bruce-"

Dick nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me,"

"I'm glad,"

"So now that I know ,what happens?"

"Would you like to go on a date?"

"Yes,"

"After school then?"

"Tomorrow, after school I've got to go to the courthouse,"

"Why?"

"So the adoption can be finalized,"

"You're okay with the adoption?"

"Yes and i couldn't be happier about it,"

 **Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

A few weeks later Melissa stood on a ladder as she worked on her part of the mural. Her apron was covered with various colors of paint. Currently, she was working on the bat symbol. She brushed a loose strand of now scarlet hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear as she worked Jenny had let her dye part of her hair. So there was now a scarlet highlight running through her brown hair. Melissa turned her head when she heard the door open. Dick walked in with a smile on his face. Melissa jumped down from the ladder and walked over to him.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Is there any way I can help?" Dick asked looking over her shoulder at the mural which was still a work in progress.

"Sure just grab an apron," Melissa replied pointing to the plastic bin where the aprons were kept.

"Not very many people are here it seems," Dick observed as they worked.

"Everyone else is back at the school putting up decorations for Saturday's dance," Melissa explained.

"Then I have you to myself?"

"Yes,"

"Great"

"Agreed,"

"So since we're alone can I get your opinion on something? Dick asked.

"What is it?" Melissa asked turning briefly from her work.

"I'm well, thinking about stopping my work as Robin,"

"Why? Fighting crime not fun anymore?"

"No it is, I just, want to do it on my own,"

"If you want to then I say go for it," Melissa replied cheerfully.

"You do realize you won't be able to call me Bird Boy anymore right?"

"You'll always be Bird Boy to me,"

"I suppose that's fine with me," Dick said planting a kiss on Melissa's head.

"I'm glad you think that,"

"So tell me how is being Melissa Peters instead of Melissa Quinn?"

"I'll always be Melissa Quinn, Peters is just my official last name," Melissa replied.

"This is looking great,"

"Well it's thanks to you and Bruce," Melissa replied looking up at the mural.

They worked silently after that. Dick stood behind Melissa as they worked. Every now and then he stole a kiss. After some time the Mystery Machine pulled up outside the window. Putting their supplies away they went to see what the deal was.

"Melissa, we've got a case," Fred called from the driver's seat.

"You wanna come?" Melissa asked turning to Dick.

"Can't Bruce needs me," Dick replied looking up from his phone.

"Okay, we still on for the Drive-in Saturday?"

"Count On it," Dick said before kissing Melissa goodbye.

"What do we have?" Melissa asked as she climbed in next to Shaggy.

"Blue Falcon and Dynomutt are requesting our help believe it or not," Fred replied.

"Then let's get going"

* * *

 **So this ends this story which I'm pleased to say is going to become a series. Thanks to** DRAGONDAVE45 **for all the help with this story. Please review and tell me what this series should be called.**


End file.
